


The New Arrangement

by Flashfires, Ronique



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfires/pseuds/Flashfires, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronique/pseuds/Ronique
Summary: After a conversation with a friend, Mimi Morton gets ideas and there's only one man that can help.





	1. 'An Idea Ignites' By Flashfires

**Author's Note:**

> This happens some time after 'With Welcoming Arms'.

 

She’d spent most of the morning, shopping with her friend Janet. Janet was a formidable woman, handsome, and a little older than Mimi .  She was exceptionally good with numbers, which was why she was also the Theaters accountant and financial adviser. The two women had not long finished having tea, cakes and discussion and it was time for Mimi to make her way back home.

 

As she walked, bits of conversation with Janet kept replaying in her head. Janet had evinced an interest in Edmund and Mimi was surprised at herself for how that made her feel. A little, uneasy.

_‘So, this Inspector Reid, he is a good friend of your husband?’_

_‘Yes, he’s a good friend to us both. He and Matthew worked together for years. Why do you ask?’_

_‘It has not escaped my attention that he’s a rather fine figure of a man. Big hands! (_ she laughed wickedly _) Very, distinguished, perhaps a little_ _too serious? But…I like a challenge.  Is he single?’_

_‘Well, technically, as far as I know, yes, he is…but he is a very private man and it’s not something that we really, discuss.’_

_‘He’s not, queer, is he?’_

_‘No!’_

_‘Thank goodness! I can easily imagine those, big hands on me….He can arrest me anytime, I could probably use a little, punishment!’_

The culmination of this conversation got Mimi’s cogs turning and left her feeling guilty too, for having to lie a little bit to her friend.  Mimi had agreed to attempt to arrange a meeting between Janet & Edmund but her heart was definitely not in it. This too, she found,  made her feel guilty for some reason that she couldn’t quite fathom.

‘ _Big hands_ ’… Indeed, he did have big hands, he was generally over all, a large man. ‘ _Punishment’_? She found herself imagining Edmund in quite a different scenario all of a sudden, thanks to Janet’s words. She was picturing him not the gentle, somewhat clueless at times, lover in need of occasional schooling but a commanding, strict one instead. Masterful.

These thoughts turned into an exciting urge,  an itch she felt she simply must scratch and she found herself making her way to Edmund’s home instead of her own. Compelled. She knew what she wanted but would she be able to persuade Edmund to oblige?

 

\------------------------

Edmund was sat in his office ( one of the front rooms) reading the day’s newspaper with a cup of tea when there was a knock at his front door. He felt mild irritation at the interruption, he wasn't expecting anyone. He got up and pulled back the net curtain at the window, to see who was there. He had a mind to ignore them. 

To his delight, he saw Mimi standing there and she in turn, saw him peaking out through the window and she smiled at him hopefully and gave a small wave.

He beamed at her and then made haste to the door, excitement in his heart. It was a feeling he still had at seeing her, every time. She made him young again.

 

'Mimi! ' He gave her the biggest smile ' To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?'

She smiled warmly back at him, a little coy, tilting her head to the side and then regarding him conspiratorially. 'Are you alone?' She asked.

'Yes, yes quite alone' He replied with a nod 'Come in'.

 

She moved past him into the narrow hall, turning back to face him as he closed the door.  He turned to her, so happy to see her. He approached her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and bestowed kisses to her cheeks and then her lips. 'So good to see you' He said softly against her lips, his right hand clasping her face tenderly. 

She grinned and then bit her lip and ran her hands up his chest, lightly pushing away from him.

'And you too, my wonderful Inspector Reid, but, I, I do not deserve your kisses. Not yet.' She stood back from him, her gaze to the floor, and then back up at him, into his eyes, with a mischievous glint, but she could not hold his gaze for long.

He sensed something different about her, something in her manner, it made him powerfully curious, though a little concerned as well. 'Do not deserve them?' He asked. He narrowed his eyes and reached out putting his finger under her chin and tilted her face up gently, imploring her to look at him again.

She pursed her lips and did not meet his gaze, then she moved away from him, into the house. He felt more concerned than curious at that point. His smile had left him.

'I have something to ask of you, a request, but first, I just need to know if you are free right now? Are you expecting anyone or planning anything?' She turned back to him at the office door, her hand on the door frame, her expression unreadable to him.  

He moved towards her, frowning. He looked imposing to her and that was just the look she wanted to see on his face at that moment.

'I am meeting a colleague in about 3 hours so I can gladly afford you my time until then. But Mimi what are you about? You seem, different. Are you unwell?' He asked with evident concern. He wanted to touch her, embrace her, kiss her, but daren't, he could not face her turning away from him again, so he waited for  her explanation. 


	2. 'Confessing Her Misdeeds' By Flashfires

 

'I am, quite well Inspector, but also, I am guilty. I am turning myself in. I require punishment in fact, that only  _you_  can give. That I would allow, only from you.’ She replied meekly and walked into the office and stood by Edmund’s work desk, tracing her fore finger along it’s edge, her back to him.

'What are you asking of me my love? I do not understand.’ He said walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He faced her, regarding her petite form. That narrow little waist that drove him crazy. The line of her graceful neck. The curl of her beautiful brown locks at the nape. Her slender fingers moving over the desk thoughtfully. Sometimes the delicate look of her almost frightened him, that she was so precious and so vulnerable in this wicked world, he knew too well. The sense of anxiety that he could not be there to protect her at all times.

This talk of punishment had his mind on alert and racing with many possibilities, such as, had she actually broken the law? Had she stolen or worse. He felt the alarm set in.

He approached her, placing his hand on the desk next to hers. Leaning quite close without touching her.  'Please tell me’. He said softly, almost desperately.

She moved then towards the window. It reminded him of a game of cat and mouse for some reason, but he did not want to be the cat to her particular mouse. At least so he thought. 

 

She turned to face him and as she did she began to undo the buttons on her dress. They ran down the front of her green day dress to the waist. Reid took a breath and blinked a few times. He tilted his head, trying to read her expression and he decided to copy her. He began loosening his tie, at which point she stopped undressing and came forward, putting her hand over his…

'No, no…Please, Inspector, you are perfect as you are.  You look very commanding in that suit. Very strict.’ She said so sweetly, yet seriously, looking up into his face, her dark eyes watering a little. She then adjusted his tie back to how it was and went back to her former position by the window.

Edmund licked his lips and realised this must be a game of hers. Simply had to be and he was riveted. She pulled the dress down her body and stepped out of it a little clumsily and arranged it over a nearby chair. Reid just watched, every. single. move. She looked so delicious in her under garments. The cream coloured corset, the way it pushed at her breasts, exaggerating her cleavage. The shape of her calves and ankles in the cream coloured stockings she was wearing.

She just stood there for a moment, knowing the effect she’d be having, she made her posture deliberately coy. She brought her hands up to her chest as if concerned about her modesty. Edmund bit his lip and raised his eyebrows, a silent question.

Lastly she stood before the desk again. She faced him, her hands behind her, resting on the desk edge. 'I want you to, chastise me Inspector. Spank me. Punish me. With your hands. With your big, magnificent hands.’

He was mesmerised by her but the idea of hurting her, was unthinkable. It was undeniable however that the way she looked and the way she was speaking to him was turning him on something rotten.

'I can’t do that Mimi. I would  _neve_ r…’ He replied , his expression one of hurt almost, he was about to say more but she raised her hand to silence him and then she carried on explaining.

'But you must, I beg you. I’ve been so very bad and after seeing a friend of mine, the things she said. It’s all I can think of.’ It was her turn to sound desperate. A pleading tone, unlike he was used to coming from her. She was so in control most of the time, so dignified. It sparked something new in him.

He could not help but smile a little but still the thought of striking her seemed too alien to him.

She could see him struggling with the idea. She wanted somehow to make him good with it. Make him at ease, make him comfortable in his power. She decided to use more allure. She turned around, moved some of the items on the desk over so she could lean over it. Her lovely round, bloomer-clad backside pushed out in invitation. She gripped the far edges of the desk and turned her head to him, giving him the gaze of gazes over her shoulder. If that didn’t bring him to her nothing would.

He groaned and came to her, standing behind her. 'This is hardly fair Mrs Judge.’ Still he refused to touch her. He gripped his own thighs as he looked down at her.

She swayed her hips and sighed. 'The thing is Inspector, I don’t think i’ll be able to stop thinking about this, unless you indulge me. Unless we do this now. The surest way to keep me thinking about this, this, desire, is to deny me. You see?’ She then slipped her fingers into the waist band of her bloomers and pulled them down, just past her cheeks and then resumed gripping the far edge of the desk.

He put his finger to his mouth and bit the knuckle. His eyes consumed her prone backside. The plump cheeks. She stuck her ass out a little more, as far as she could.

His hand went to his hard on and he could not resist a little stroke of himself through the fabric of his trousers.

It was clear to him at that moment it was something she was sure of. Something she seemed to need? Maybe he could just indulge her a little. He didn’t have to hit her hard. Just a few taps might do it. He let himself go and moved in on her, close so she could feel the rough plaid of his trousers against her exposed skin.

‘State your misdeeds Mrs Judge, so that I may issue punishment accordingly’ Reid commanded, severe in tone, keeping to character.

‘I, I was frivolous! Spent far too much money today. And I, lied to a friend...about _you_ incidently.’ She blurted, her face side on against the cold desk so he could see her expressions. She looked relieved that he was playing along. She felt deeply excited now, the way his voice sounded behind her, the press of him against her. It was exciting to be exposed in such a way in his very proper office, in the middle of the afternoon.

Edmund frowned at the last comment, what was the lie she had told her friend about him?

‘And..I, coveted..that which I had no right to covet’. She continued in a girlish voice then.

Reid nodded ‘And what was that?’

‘My friends new shoes’. She replied quickly and pursed her lips to stop herself from giggling.

‘Sinful!’ Replied Reid emotionlessly whilst looking down unabashedly, at her backside.

‘Finally..I, ‘ She grinned that grin that let him know she really was playing and fully consenting ‘I seduced my husbands best friend into doing, perverse things, things he wouldn’t normally ever do, with me.’

‘You are wicked indeed’ Reid nodded not able to surpress a small smile.

‘Exactly! Go with that…right there. Please….Inspector.’  She grinned and then went back into character, her expression a unique mix of sweetness and guilt.


	3. 'Punishment & Passion' By Flashfires

 

He rubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand and moved out a little so he could examine her first and gauge how he should do this. ‘How many strikes should I give you then?’ He mused more to himself as he admired the sight before him. Such a beautiful body. Such a firm and round ass. The way she presented it to him was obscene. No woman had ever…this was unlike any other experience he’d had. He was amazed and felt very fortunate indeed. 

He decided it was time to touch her otherwise he might back out and that would be, awkward & disappointing and he wanted to please her very much.

'As many as you think I deserve?’ She replied. 'I trust you Inspector, to be just’. She sounded meek, humble, hopeful.

He reached out and palmed her right cheek at first. Just laying his hand there. His large warm hand covered her cheek easily. It felt thrilling and strangely comforting to her. Then he allowed his fingers to lightly stroke her skin and she shivered and drew in a breath through her teeth. He continued to do this for a few more seconds, watching her profile, as her mouth opened and her breath became more obvious. 

Then he laid the first slap on her buttock.

It was perfectly timed, she gasped at the surprise, though it was very light, not enough to sting at all. 

He paid attention to her left cheek , doing the same, placing his hand over it firmly first, then letting his fingers stretch and stroke over the skin before the sudden slap as his palm made contact. She 'mmmmm'ed and bit her lip and he could feel himself growing harder, this was becoming incredibly enticing to him, but he was anxious still to get it right for her.

He paused which caused her to wriggle a little, & look up at him with doubt, she wondered if he’d changed his mind. He was simply weighing up her reactions. Then he slapped her harder, his hand large enough to cover both cheeks and she gasped and then moaned as, that time, it stung. Not badly, but deliciously. She brought her left hand to her mouth, put her fingers to her lips, mouthing them, perhaps to stifle any more sounds she might make. Edmund wished he was her fingers.

Edmund also didn’t want her to be quiet. He thrived on the sounds she made.

'Give me your hands, Mrs Judge’ He demanded sternly. She put them behind her back and he held her wrists together under his firmly gripping left hand.

 

After a breath, and watching her wiggle her hips a little beneath her restrained wrists, he gave her a quick succession of 4 hard slaps that covered both cheeks. Again, it was unexpected to her and she gasped at the sudden sensations, moaned after each strike and started to whimper a little in the sweetest high notes afterwards, her mouth open, her eyes tightly closed. She was a vision. Reid bit his lip, his nostrils flared as he looked at the reddened skin. She moved her wrists beneath his hand as if to try to escape or just testing his grasp and so he held them firmer and this elicited an 'mmmmmm’ from her. 'You’re _so strong_ , I am completely at your mercy Inspector’. She sighed & pushed her buttocks out to him again and rolled her hips and he could see her sweet cunny between her cheeks and this was making it all the more difficult to focus on his task.

What he wanted to do right now was flip her over on that table, have her beautiful slender thighs wrapped about his waist and to sink himself deep within her.

But this wasn’t about his pleasure even if he was enjoying this. He reached out and lightly ran his fingers over her buttocks, so lightly. It gave her a tickling, almost itching sensation that was deeply pleasurable in itself.

 'You are indeed, at my mercy Mrs Judge. What  _would_  your husband make of your crimes and your subsequent punishment?’ He asked reprovingly and continued to stroke lightly…

Her breath was rapid and hoarse and she kept biting her lip. 

’ I think…hnnnng…. he’d want to….join you in punishing me or..' 

He slapped her right cheek lightly and then grabbed it and squeezed.

 'Oh fuck!’ She snapped. That made him smile. 'Oh, oh pleease’ She sighed and wriggled her wrists beneath his hand. Her thighs trembled. 

'Please what?’ He replied sharply. His own breath was a little ragged now, god how he adored her.

'Touch me, please, please put your hand between my legs.’ She requested ,  with a desperate sigh.

He wanted to, oh god how he wanted to. 'Not yet! You naughty, shameless, insolent creature.’ He remarked. He was getting into this character and it excited them both.  She whined and her bottom lip quivered. She felt so aroused it was becoming achingly difficult, waiting for each touch of his hand. She knew how wet she was. Just a few strokes of his fingers might make her come by that point.

'Keep your hands behind your back!’ he barked and she obeyed as he released her wrists. He walked around to the other side of the desk.  All his movements seemed stern to her. He was creating an air of danger, but she knew she was perfectly safe and that combination was powerful.  He reached for her face, turned it so it was towards him instead of side on. He put his fingers under her chin and raised her head. This simple shift of position put more tension in her body, which created more wanton tingles between her legs.

 

'Look at me’ He said quite softly this time. It was not easy, but she did. She gave him those large, dark eyes, that were wet, intense, trusting. He smiled down at her, he could not help it. Just a small, reassuring smile and she she bit her lip and smiled back, looked down and then moaned softly and pressed her thighs together.

'Stop!’ He commanded, his hand grasping her chin still. 'Spread your legs.’

She whined in complaint but did as she was told. Her bloomers had long since dropped down to her ankles so she was able to move.

'Wider’ He said. She sighed and closed her eyes and moved her legs a little further apart. Then using the hand grasping her chin, he moved his thumb over her lips, a little roughly and he parted them and she took his thumb in her mouth.  He could not contain a small groan in his throat as he felt her suck his skin and move her tongue over him and that look on her face, irresistible.

'What a picture you’d make to anyone that might happen to walk in at this moment.’ He said, breathy & low and licked his lips. He was getting distracted by what she was doing to him. He gently removed his thumb and then stroked her face. He let her face go and she rested it against the desk again. It occurred to him, maybe she might like something harder, just a couple of strikes from something else besides his hand. He considered, then he opened one of the desk draws and brought out a ruler.  She looked up again and on seeing the ruler, her eyes grew wide, her mouth opened and she gasped. Was it fear now? He had to clarify, he did not want to get any part of this wrong. 'Do you think, you deserve 3 strikes of this ruler Mrs Judge?'  

She looked at the ruler in his large hand and she imagined how it would most likely leave a few marks and that thought, was a good thought to her. She wanted to be able to look in the mirror afterwards and see his handy work.

'Yes’ She nodded solemnly, 'yes I think I do.’

He tilted his head as he watched her face and he considered if she really meant it, raised an eyebrow.  'Yes?’ He asked again.

'Yes, please, Inspector.’  

He moved behind her. He stood back a little, to again, admire the view. She was glistening now between her legs and he felt he could explode at the sight of it. He could smell her arousal, it was all starting to be a little too much of a test for him, but he had to continue and he was a determined man. 

He placed the ruler against her backside first. Just to get his aim right and so she could feel the cold hard wood against her sensitive skin. She whimpered softly in anticipation.

& then he struck, a red line across the middle of her cheeks and she cried out and then sucked air in through her teeth at the sting of it.  He was a little concerned it was too much and brought himself close to her face to check, he was about to break character and ask, but she pursed her lips and nodded, knowing he needed guidance to continue or not. 

‘Two more, please, Inspector’ She requested, breathing hard and shivering a little.

He swallowed, nodded , stood straight and moved back behind her. Again he placed the ruler against her skin first & she flinched and drew in breath through her teeth sharply.  

He paused, he wanted the strikes to be unpredictable. With his free hand he lightly caressed the small of her back, the two sweet dimples there.  Again she rolled her hips urging him to strike, pushing her cheeks & her cunny out to him.  'Mmmmplease’ she whimpered.   He removed the ruler and his hand, and did not her touch her for a few more seconds. He looked at her face and a tear trickled down over the bridge of her nose. 'Please please…’ She whispered.

Then he struck, twice, rapidly, in almost the same place as the first. She cried out loudly both times and sniffled and hissed through her teeth. He looked at his work. She had three angry lines across her red cheeks. He wasn’t sure how to feel. A part of him felt guilt at inflicting the marks & surprise at himself and yet there was also a sense of pride and something akin to a possessiveness. That she had given herself over to him in this way. 

And she, oh how it stung but what a feeling. This was something completely new to her. She realised how she simply loved being at this mans mercy, in this particular way. It was both extremely exciting and also strangely comforting. Now all she needed…

 

As if he knew, he put his right hand between her legs. His hand was so large it covered her entirely, forcing her thighs a little more apart. His fingers running the length of her easily.  This move, was enough to bring her over the edge. He didn’t have to do anything, she rocked herself against his palm and he allowed it. He sank his middle finger in between her lips and rubbed along with her rocking motion and she came, shaking and shuddering and moaning loudly.  After a little while, he withdrew his hand and brought it to his lips and sucked his middle finger & breathed in her scent. Sadly for her, she did not see him, or the look on his face as he did this.

'Thankyou….thank youuu’ she gasped against the desk. She moved her hands from her behind her back finally and stretched them over the table before her to ease her muscles.

He stood watching her silently,  as she sprawled on the desk a while longer, her body still quivering with small spasms of pleasure. Her legs relaxing. He reached down to his hard on and cupped himself, breathing in sharply through his nose, pursing his lips.

 'Please stand’ He asked her gently. And she pulled herself together and rose from the desk, she was about to lift her bloomers up but he came in front of her and took her forearms, keeping her standing. 'Just a moment, please?’ he said softly. She looked up at him questioningly. And he smiled warmly and stroked her cheek. Then he went down on his knees before her and embraced her so that his face was against her abdomen and his hands gently cupped her ass.  She smiled and hummed a little in delight at this act of reverence. She put her fingers in his hair. He feather kissed her abdomen and placed a firm kiss against the pubic hair on her mound, breathing her in again and she softly laughed and stroked his hair. 

He looked up into her beautiful face. ‘Did I do well?’ He asked sincerely, hopefully. 

She nodded ‘Oh yes, yes you did. You darling man you.’ She bent and kissed his forehead. He kissed her belly and brought his hands up her back resting them on her waist and looked into her eyes. ‘I adore you’ He said simply his eyes watering a little. 

Her lip quivered seeing the emotion in his eyes and she felt in her self such love for him that she too began to get wet of eye. A tear trickled down her cheek. ‘And I you Edmund. I love you, very much.’ She stroked his face. ‘How can I repay you for obliging me so?’ She asked sweetly. ‘What would you like me to do?’ 

He shook his head and smiled. Paused. Looked away and then back to her eyes again. ‘Allow me to make love to you, here on this, this rug.’ He grinned charmingly, gesturing to the large persian rug in front of the fire place. 

 

She grinned back at him, 'Oh yes, I like that idea.’ she nodded. 

 

 

He rose from his knees a little stiffly which made them both chuckle and she kicked off the bloomers at her ankles. He watched her remove the rest of her undergarments, but asked her to keep her pretty stockings on. He began to remove his suit. At times like this he wished clothing was more easily put on and off-able. She smiled coyly at him as she stood there mostly naked and lovely before him, but she could see the effort involved in his disrobing and came close to him.

 She slid her hands up his chest, admiring his height and his bulk, and then undid his tie, pulling it from around his neck with a flourish. He chuckled. He was grateful for the help. He was grateful for every single time she put her hands on him. Then she undid his waistcoat and helped him slip it off his shoulders. His left shoulder always more stiff than his right from his injury. And she could sense the discomfort it caused. Just that simple move.  He didn’t want to show her any signs of his discomfort, but he simply could not hide it and she was careful not to make a big deal of it. She didn’t want him to think she pitied him. She did not want him to think himself diminished in her eyes in any way.

She then pulled his braces down gently from his broad shoulders…He watched her face intently, loving this attention. His shirt was equally as awkward as his waistcoat, but she took her time and was very careful with him. 

Her touch was soothing as it glided down the buttons of his shirt, undoing them nimbly. Then running her hands up his body again inside the shirt, gently pushing it back over his shoulders, then moving behind him to ease his arms out of the sleeves. It was a great unveiling to her. She had seen him naked before of course but, never had it been just the two of them. 

This afternoon was extraordinary and new in all ways to them both. She had only thought of Matthew once, when Edmund had brought him up.

As she came around in front of him again he slipped his hands around her waist and drank up the sight of her slender body, whilst she undid the buttons at

the front of his trousers. His hands moved to her breasts, he cupped them gently and rolled his thumbs across her hard nipples. She grinned saucily and her shoulders flinched a little at the sensation and she bit her lip again. She always liked attention to her nipples and he continued to do it as she then pulled his trousers down over his hips and they sank of their own volition, to the floor. He rested his hands on her shoulders as he stepped out of them and whilst he had his hands on her shoulders she leaned down and helped him with his socks too which made them both laugh.

Lastly, she helped him slip out of his long johns, his large cock springing free, it’s tip glistened. She reached out and grasped it appreciatively, stroking it whilst looking into his eyes. The electricity between them was palpable. His mouth opened and he sighed deeply but there was some urgency now in him and as he clasped her face, kissing her firmly, he guided her to the floor. 

She wanted to give him exactly what he required, she was pliable and open and frankly she needed him inside her now as much as he needed to be inside her.

Lying together there on the floor, their breath was heavy again and there was a sense of connection that appeared to have been strengthened by this episode between them. She, trusting him implicitly and he, not disappointing her in any sense.  

They kissed each others mouths again, and necks and chests. He wanted to unpin her hair and run his hands through it, but asked first. ‘Your hair, may I?’ He placed his hand against it covetously. 'Oh. Yes, but allow me.’ She replied and smiled warmly, undoing the main hair clip that kept her hair up. It cascaded down her back and a little over her shoulders, luxuriantly and then she took out a few more pins at the sides of her head which released the whole wonderful mane of hair. He grinned and sighed at such beauty, and buried his hand in it. 

She moved into his touch for a while and then put her hand over his, bringing it to her lips where she kissed it’s broad palm with such a tender look in her eyes, he could almost cry again.

'Lie back my angel’ He urged her in that lovely, baritone, velvet voice, and of course, she did just that. The rug prickled against the skin of her backside and she knew it would make the marks there all the more angry looking but she didn’t care. She just wanted him, wanted his weight on her some, wanted his powerful manhood inside her now aching cunny.

She fixed him with her dark eyes. 'Come to me love, I need you’ her voice as pretty as a bell and heartbreakingly sincere.  And he shivered a little as though a breeze had lightly blown over his body. He leaned down over her. Her lovely face so close, it was perfection to him. And she, she loved the intensity of his blue eyes in that moment.

He kissed her deeply, hungrily. It made her moan in her throat. He tongued her lips and entered her mouth, claiming it and she met his claims with complete acceptance. Meeting his tongue with her own. Swirling her tongue around his.  He reached down between her legs and felt how wet she still was, he slid his finger between her lips and dipped himself in. She opened her mouth, bringing it to his again. Gasping against him. 'Yes…yes please…take me. Fill me up.’

He made almost a growling sound at that and grasped at her right, stocking clad thigh bringing it up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him as he guided his cock, slowly within her.

Slowly, despite the urgency of his need. 

She clasped his cheek, locking his eyes on hers as he moved deeper. She took another deep breath in. Her eyelids fluttered as she breathed out. He was not yet entirely inside her. He wanted to see the expressions dance over her face with each slow push.  

'More, more’ she nodded and he pushed himself within her entirely. He groaned again as her tight cunny held him there. She arched her head back and started to pant. He kissed her exposed neck as he withdrew half way. She mewled beneath his mouth. The sweet sound encouraging him to rock his hips against her. That heady push and withdraw that felt so good, a torrent of words escaped his lips 'Oh love..love, you feel so good…so good, oh god, oh yes, you do.’

The feel of him inside her was almost too much, his large body pressed against her, she felt so surrounded by him and she could feel his heart, or so it seemed. She felt fit to burst, emotionally and physically. She clasped his face, wanting his gaze on her eyes again as he brought his hips against her. 

As she panted and moaned she put her fingers into his mouth and he sucked at them. 'mmmm mmmmmyes’ She sighed and then withdrew her fingers to grasp at his right his shoulder.

Losing himself to the sweet bliss of her body and his, fitting so snugly together, he closed his eyes for a moment to just feel.  But after a few slow thrusts,  he wanted a better look at her body and so he leaned back as he bucked against her and she in turn leaned back too, arching her back, stretching her arms out, her body completely open to him. She still maintained eye contact with him though as he ran his hands over her small breasts with admiration. He cupped them and he dragged his nails over her nipples making them hard again, making her moan and flinch upwards. Gods she was so beautiful. 

Then, as he looked down at his cock entering her heavenly body, he brought his fingers to her clit and with his thumb he circled it and rubbed it with each of his measured thrusts, looking back into her eyes, knowing she would soon come and he too. She cried with pleasure as her body began to spasm and brought herself up to meet his body again, so she could come in his arms. 

He gripped her hips tightly and she clasped at this face, kissing him between moans. With their mouths so close and gasping against each other, their breathing in sync, they came together with a powerful shudder, each other’s names on each other’s tongues. Their sweat filmed bodies spasmed some more and shuddered and they held each other very tight. They pressed their foreheads together, as their muscles and breathing began to relax. Their eyes finally closed in unison.

After a little while. Mimi stroked Edmund’s face and kissed him tenderly. His eyes were still closed. He looked so at peace. He smiled dreamily at her kiss and then, opening his eyes, seeing her watching him lovingly, he stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her back in return, maneuvering their bodies so that they lay cuddled side by side. 

  


	4. 'Full Of You' By Mimimundson

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were both so contented that they dozed together for a while. She with her head in the crook of his shoulder, her hand against his chest and he with his hand on her hip. Their legs entwined.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down lovingly at Mimi, kissing the top of her head. She had woken at the same time, it appeared, her fingers curling in his chest hair. They had forgotten the rest of the world.

 

‘Mmmmm, god i wish I could stay here the rest of the day’  She said and stretched her arm out languidly.

‘Yes!’ He nodded, ‘Why don’t you?’. He kissed the top of her head , smiling broadly. Then remembered his prior engagement. His smile  evaporated and his heart sank.

‘Oh lord, what  _is_  the time?’  He shifted carefully so he could view the clock on the fireplace’s mantel yet still keep his arm around Mimi. He sighed deeply with regret. ‘I have about 40 minutes and then I must leave. Damn it.’

She tutted and stuck her bottom lip out. ‘I suppose I ought to be moving too.’ She sighed and kissed his chest and then rolled out of his embrace so she lay on her front, propped up on her elbows. He gazed down her back, down at the marks on her backside.

He leaned over her, running a finger down her spine to the small of her back. It made her hum airily. He leaned down and kissed the two dimples there and then moved his gaze further down to inspect the marks on her buttocks. Lightly he ran his fingers over the still red lines and redness made more from carpet burn than his hands. 

 

‘Your poor bottom’ He said sympathetically, and feather kissed each buttock many times making her laugh and wriggle a little beneath his lips.

‘Despite appearances, my poor bottom is very content i’ll have you know!’ She said smiling over her shoulder at him.

He smiled back cheekily, then his smile once again, evaporated. He sat up, crossing his legs, pushed his hair back with one hand and appeared to brood.

 

‘What? What’s the matter?’ She asked him in a worried voice, sitting up herself. She took his hands in hers,  holding them in her lap, entwining her fingers in his. Intent on his sudden mood change.

‘Captain. Won’t he be furious?’ He asked solemnly. 'There’s no chance you’re going to be able to keep those marks from his view is there.’ This he said as a statement, not a question.

‘And neither would I try to!’ She said simply and reached out and clasped his face for a moment.  ‘If I know Captain… and I’m pretty sure I  _do_  know Captain, at this point in our relationship, then I think he’ll actually be quite amused by this’.

‘Amused?’ He looked disbelievingly at her and ran his hand over his face. ‘But what if he gets upset? What if this…ruins our…’ She put her finger to his lips gently. He was working himself up.

‘Edmund, if by the smallest chance that my husband,  _our_  dear lover, gets a little annoyed, or upset by this, what do you suppose he would do about it? It was all  _my_  idea. The _‘blame’_ , if there is any, lies with me.’

 

Reid shook his head…about to interrupt...

 

‘It was! I seduced you and you didn’t really stand a chance.’ She concluded.

‘No, no’. He shook his head. ‘ I  do not accept that. I, I  could have denied you.’ He said earnestly his lips pouting a little, a frown clouding his face.

'If that’s what you want to believe…’ She shrugged and raised her eyebrows and smiled teasingly at him.

 

He sighed, tilted his head almost sadly, looking into her playful eyes. Then he leaned forward, grasped her around the waist gently and urged her body closer to his, so that she was sitting cradled by his legs, her thighs straddling his hips. He ran his hands down her back whilst kissing her lips tenderly. Then, with his face close to hers, his eyes cast downwards, her fingers against his cheeks, he said very softly, 'I don’t think I’ve made myself clear to you Mimi.'  

She kissed his lips gently once, still a little uneasy at his mood and trying to lighten it. 'How so?’ She asked, using her own gaze to get him to look at her. It worked. He blinked rapidly a few times as if his eyes stung a little to meet hers.

‘I am not some, mindless, puppet, that caves to baser urges. Do you think that I could stand to hurt you  _so_  easily? ’ he narrowed his eyes, searching for clues in her dark, deep ones.

Her lips fluttered before she spoke, 'I didn’t mean it like that. I…’ She paused trying to work out exactly what she meant to say.

 

He breathed out through his nostrils sharply and broke their eye contact. 'I don’t think you understand, just how much I love you.’

'Oh I do…’ she exhaled the words, quickly, kissing his cheek and then stroking it. Her gaze darting from his left eye to his right eye and back again.

'I don’t think so.’ He sniffed. His fingers stroked her hips. 'I would rather, erase myself from your memory entire than cause you harm.’

'Don’t say that!’ She cried. The weight of his emotions beginning to truly hit her. But he did not stop, he was not a man of many words but when he had something of import to say, he would say it.

'It was only when I realised that, it was something you truly wanted  _from me_ , that I complied. The intention to please you drove me, from loving you. Not the desire to hurt you. I made the decision.’

’ _I know_! I know my love please…I’m sorry.’ She replied, a tear trickling down her cheek.

'And if you could open my heart and look inside it, you would see that it is..’ He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. ‘… full of you.’ He said finally, looking back into her eyes again and clasping her face quite firmly in both his hands. He thumbed away the tracks of the tears on her cheeks and smiled tenderly.  'You and Matthew’ He corrected himself.

She nodded and smiled sadly. ‘It will be alright Edmund, It will.’ She kissed him simply on the lips and then pressed her self against him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight, reassuring hug. 

 

Her heart beat hard. If she was honest with herself, she had not considered just how much he loved her. She hadn’t been completely certain. Yes she knew he was fond her, enjoyed her company and the sexual dynamic she had helped orchestrate between him, herself & Matthew.  But the depth of his love? This had been a poignant reveal to her and she felt both guilty and blessed. She would not undermine, however unwittingly, the depth of his feelings for her again. 

 

 


	5. 'Awful Tease' By Flashfires

 

It had been a long day for both the Judges. Mimi’s day felt long because of the revelations that unfolded in it. Matthew’s felt long because he had been at work at his surgery until later than planned, with a last minute emergency he was required to oversee. Bedtime during the week was the best time for them to catch up with each other.

 

Matthew sat in bed reading the latest medical journal that he had shipped to him from America, by the light of his bedside lamp, the covers not over himself yet, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was shirtless and just wore some blue and white pinstripe Pajama bottoms. 

With a tiny bit of uncertainty,  Mimi finally emerged from the en suite in nothing but a white cotton nightdress and for a moment just stood by the side of the bed until Matthew raised his eyes to her.

‘I have something to show you’ She said in a matter of fact way. Hand on hip.

Matthew raised his brows and looked over the top of his glasses at her. 'Oh?’ He asked looking her up and down, a curious smile forming on his lips.

'Yes, and much more interesting than  _that_  journal!’ She glared at the magazine to let him know he must give her full attention.

'Oh really?’ He grinned and placed it the on the bedside table. 'You have my full, unlimited attention Mrs. Judge. Though, ’ He paused, took his glasses off and put them with the journal and then rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, ’ I am a little tired so if you’re looking for action to any great degree, I’m likely to disappoint.’

 

She ignored that last comment and flopped onto the bed on her front and embraced the pillow beneath her face and chest. He sat up and looked down at her with curiosity and affection.

'Lift up my nightdress.’ She commanded.

'Gladly’ He drawled and kneeling beside her he slowly brought the nightdress up her legs, admiring them as they were exposed, the fabric tickled her skin as it moved up.

'Keep going’ She implored softly.

He’d just brought the hem to beneath her buttocks, and at that,  he slowly began to reveal them too. On seeing some redness on the lower part of her cheeks, he frowned and quickly revealed the rest.

 

'Mimi?…’ He uttered, confused. 'What  _do_  we have here?’ He ran his fingers over her skin.

'What do you deduce Captain?’ Mimi asked playfully. Hoping to keep the mood light.

'Hmmmm’ He tilted his head as he examined. 'Well…that'  He pointed at one patch of redness, 'looks like, carpet burn. And here.. 'he ran his fingers over the red lines across the middle of her cheeks making her flinch a little. 'Looks a lot like, you were struck…three times? With something hard, about 30cms long. Maybe a ruler?’

'Well done Captain!’ She grinned.

 

He scratched his head comically. He laughed once sharply. 'Looks like  _you_  had an eventful day? What the hell Meem. You’re gonna tell me how this happened.’ He said with a hint of command, a hint of concern but still, gentle.

'I found out Janet has a good deal of romantic interest in our Edmund today…’ She replied, seeming to skirt the issue, resting her head on the pillow beneath her face, her head turned towards Matthew.

'Janet did this to you?’ He replied incredulously.

Mimi tutted, 'No! But, Janet did sort of, give me the idea. Long story short, I went to see Edmund out of the blue this afternoon and he did it, at my behest.’ she answered.

Matthew huffed and shook his head. 'So, you’re into spanking now? Jesus, I didn’t see that comin’. How the hell did you convince Ed to do it?’

She sighed and smiled 'He loves me very much and wanted to please me.’

‘I don’t doubt’ replied Matthew, unsure of how he was feeling except for the gnawing curiosity about how this went down. ‘But still, it was that simple?’ He asked in amazement. ‘Ed did this? Goddamnit, I’m kind of, envious?’  He looked down at her naked backside again and ran his hands over the marks lightly and then bent to kiss them.  

 

She hummed at the touch of his lips and asked ‘Envious?’ 

‘You bet.’ He kept kissing her cheeks and running his fingers over those red lines covetously. ‘I wish I could’ve seen that. Wish I could’ve _been_ you.’ 

 

She laughed softly.

 

'What did you do exactly that warranted punishment?’ He asked with a wicked grin and buried his face against her cheeks and quickly licked in between surprising her.

She shivered 'I lied to Janet about…mmmEdmund, when she was asking about his romantic…hnng.. status.’

'Mmhmm?’ Matthew then parted her thighs and slipped his hand between her legs, whilst continuing to kiss and nibble her buttocks.

 

She gasped, 'Mmmmmm and, and I overspent and….I….’ she bit the pillow as his fingers stroked her cunny. ‘Felt guilty for not wanting…oooh youuuu…mmf Janet to be with Edmund!’ She gasped as his stroking quickened and he slid his middle finger between her lips and rapidly rubbed her clit. She brought her hips up, and pushed against his hand for more pressure. She moaned and gasped and clutched at the pillow.

 

 

'Interesting!’ Replied Matthew, matter of factly, then bit at the inside of his cheek with consideration. He withdrew his hand and then got under the covers quickly. She moaned with frustration at his withdrawal and her mouth opened in disbelief.

 'Food for thought!’ He chimed cheerily. ‘Well, I’m about ready to hit the sack Meem’ He reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed a small tin of something and tossed it towards her. ‘You might wanna put some of that salve on those marks.  Goodnight!'  And with that, he turned off his bedside lamp, curled on his side away from her, bit his lip and tried not to laugh out loud.

 

 _'Oh what??  Oh you dismal, awful tease!_ ’ she moaned. And rolled onto her back, glaring at his form on the shadowy side of the bed.  She slid her hand down between her legs, knowing she must satisfy herself now. She spread her legs and carried on where Matthew left off. Rubbing her clit quite furiously, tensing her legs and buttocks to quicken it along.  Pushing her chin towards her chest for more tension. She moaned and gasped and rubbed. 

It wasn’t the same though, as having him do it.

 

'Tryin’ to sleep here darlin’ could you quieten down a bit?’ Matthew muttered and chuckled under his breath.

'Bastard!’ She growled & then gasped.

He laughed. 'Oh have I been bad darlin’? He asked coyly and turned over finally to watch her endeavors. She was a picture. The urgency of her need. Matthew watched raptly. Grinning wickedly, his own arousal pressing against the material of his Pajamas. Finally, she came, throwing her head back into the pillow, her shoulders shuddering upwards. She moaned loudly.

 

 

There was a pause in the air as her breathing settled and she closed her eyes and hummed to herself.

Matthew shifted from his side onto his back and sighed. She glanced over at him. 'Yes, you’ve been very bad.’ She said sharply her eyes flashing.

He chuckled as he gazed at the ceiling with a bemused expression. 'Mmm good. Now I got me something to get punished for, and I know just the man to see about that!’

Mimi chuckled at that. 'What are you like?’ she replied with a resigned smile. 

'Devious’ He nodded, gazed over at her and winked. 'Tell me what happened with him. Gimme details.’

'I don’t think you deserve details…’ She replied and turned her bedside lamp off too and then settled back in the darkness.

 

There was enough light coming through the bedroom curtains, however, to make out furniture and form to a degree. She sighed enjoying the comfort of their bed. 

‘Please Mimi, I know I’m not worthy, but god I, I _need_ to know. I won’t shut up until to you tell me, I’ll keep you awake all night if I have to! _Please!’_   His warm American baritone pleaded from the shadows. 

She smiled to herself and she knew he meant it too. He would be a total pest if she didn’t tell him. She sighed again, loudly. 'Well, l suppose, I can tell you a bit, even if you are a complete cad.’

'I’ve never denied the fact… and, go on’ He replied eager to picture the afternoon’s events.

 

'When I got to Edmund’s house, he was  _so_  pleased to see me, it was adorable! But because of what I wanted from him, I kind of, acted a bit, cold and then he got worried and stern looking. Stern looking was the look I was after.’

'Yeah, yeah I’m sure, I know that look well, poor Reid and?’

 

'I could tell it was probably going to be difficult to get him to play along, so I, took my dress off, in his office and bent over his work desk’

'Mmmhmmm his work desk, niiice.’ Grinned Matthew to himself and his hand traveled down over his navel, beneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms and grasped his eagerly awaiting hard on.

'He came _close_ behind me, he said he could never hurt me so, I had to make him know that it was what I wanted,  _needed_  even, I pretty much,  _begged_  him to.’

'You? _Begging_? Fffuck. Poor, Reid’ grinned Matthew. He bit his lip and began stroking himself, slowly.

 

Mimi ignored the fact that she knew Matthew was jerking himself. She could hear how his breath had changed.

'I pulled down my bloomers and stuck my bottom out at him and swayed my hips…’ She sweetened her voice knowing how that alone would excite Matthew as he lay in the dark.

'Mmmm god… _so_  shameless, ’ He sighed swirling his thumb over the head of his cock and then stroking down his cock’s length. He could picture the scene so well. It was so hot. His wife bent over Reid’s office desk in the middle of the afternoon, in front of the window. Yes, there was net curtain but still…Her sweet ass stuck out for Reid, begging him to strike it so wantonly? He swallowed and gasped.  He quickened his pace a little.

'That helped to persuade him. He agreed to oblige me and grabbed my right buttock in his  _massive_  hand firmly and when I wasn’t expecting it, he slapped it.’

'Mmmmf’ Matthew blurted 'God, I bet that felt good’ Matthew could imagine the feel of Edmunds hand on his own backside and started to writhe his hips some, his ass rubbing against the mattress. He also applied more pressure to his grasp. His breath was getting faster and heavier. 'Then what?’ He sighed so breathily it excited her.

 

'He slapped my bottom about 3 times, hard, and that stung, deliciously and I could feel myself getting all tingly in the right places. It was  _so_  exciting and I was getting…  so wet’   she sighed sweetly.

Matthew was gasping loudly and she could hear the sound of skin against skin. The mattress shook with his motion. Matthew imagined the sweet humiliation of being so exposed to Edmund and then having his ass struck hard by him.

'And  _oh Captain_ , when he struck me with the ruler three times, it was so sharp but it increased the pleasure between my legs almost, unbearably…’ She continued so sweetly, unrelentingly sweet.

Matthew moaned. 'Oh god…fuck…yes.’ He gasped.  He was close, very close.

'Mmmmm it was so good. Best of all when he stuck his big hand between my legs and I bucked against him because I was so, so close to coming, I rubbed myself against his palm until I, mmmmmm, sooo strong,…it was so good.’ She purred.

Matthew groaned and then made an almost strangled sound in his throat as he came, the mattress shuddering with him.

Mimi laughed softly and listened to Matthew’s groans subside and his breath slowly normalise.

Matthew sighed deeply and contentedly and pulled his pajama bottoms off, used them to wipe over his belly and hand and dropped them to the floor.   
'Haven’t done  _that_  for a while!’ He sighed and grinned. He turned on his side towards Mimi, 'Mmmm C'mere darlin’?’ He drawled softly.

She obliged, backing into him so she was spooned by his naked body and he wrapped his arm over her and nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent and she, put her hand over his, entwining their fingers over her chest. 'You’re amazing’ He purred against her neck. 'I’m so goddamned lucky’.

She grinned in the darkness ‘We will always agree on that much’ she chuckled softly and sighed happily. He kissed her shoulder and relaxed, welcoming sleep.

 

They seemed about to drift off in peace when Matthew remembered…

'Oh no.  _Janet_  wants  _Reid_?!’ Exclaimed Matthew, something akin to horrified.


	6. Jackson's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson visits Reid for his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as role play between Ronique & myself. Ronique wrote Reid & I wrote Jackson. It's a little unusual in format and it's been left pretty much exactly the way it played out . Explicit stuff.

 

**-It’s a Saturday. Early afternoon. It’s warm and bright. Jackson’s not wearing a jacket today. He’s got his sleeves rolled up, his favorite waistcoat on. He’s decided he simply must go see Edmund Reid. He can’t wait any longer to experience what Mimi experienced yesterday.-**

 

*Jackson leans against the door frame a little, hoping Reid is in, runs a hand through his hair & wonders if he’s overdone the cologne.*

 

* Reid pulls back the window dressing with a finger to see who has come to his door* “Homer… “ * He whispers to himself before letting the drape fall back into place. His stomach flips. Jackson doesn’t look angry, but, surely, he has discovered the marks on Mimi.* “Oh, dear.” *He whispers again. Then he runs his fingers through his hair, checks his shirt collar, tie, and waistcoat. Jackson looks handsome and Reid wants to look his best for him. He walks over to the door, but takes a moment to prep himself on what he’ll say to receive Jackson. Then he puts a soft smile on his face and opens the door.* “Doctor Jackson. Good afternoon. Come in. To what do I owe the honor?”

 

*Jackson thinks _‘god he looks good’_ * ”Good afternoon Inspector” *He grins* “Is this alright? I’m not interrupting anything?” *He steps through the doorway into the hall and waits for Reid.

 

*Reid shuts the door, locks it, and turns to Jackson* “No, it’s not an interruption at all.” *He catches a whiff of Jackson’s cologne. It’s musky and masculine and Reid lifts his chin just a bit to inhale the scent, hoping he’s not being too obvious. He’s nervous about the reason for Jackson’s visit, but that cologne…* “I was just reading.” *He motions to the living room* “Would you like tea?” *He notes how endearing Jackson’s grin is.*

 

*Jackson shakes his head* “Mmmnope, thank you, I have matters I’d like to, raise with you, so, tea can wait ?“ *He smiles softly & looks Reid up and down, hardly inconspicuously, and then wanders into Reid’s office instead of the sitting room. His hands fidgeting with his pockets, not quite sure how to broach this.*

 

*Reid’s brow furrows. Did Jackson just look at him with want? Surely, given the circumstances, he misread that. He tilts his head and watches Jackson walk into his study. Jackson selects excellent pants. They hug his backside more than most men’s and Reid has always enjoyed the easy way he carries his lithe frame. But, no tea. Jackson has something serious on his mind.* “Alright.” *He says as an afterthought. He follows Jackson into his study. As he did with Mimi, he prepares himself for the matter at hand. He closes the door behind them and approaches Jackson, worrying his lip before speaking.* “Please, tell me your concerns?” *He says gently, hoping he has not upset Jackson with his treatment of Mimi.*

 

*Jackson looks at Reid’s work table and remembers Mimi’s anecdotes. He walks over to it and smiles to himself, touching the top with the flat of his hand and then, gazes out the window for a moment. He turns to face Reid, loves the expression on Reid’s face, the concern there, he smiles knowingly* “What happened, yesterday. You and Mimi….you think we need to talk about that?” *He bites his lip and raises his eyebrows playfully*

 

*Reid’s heart sinks into the pit of his stomach. He winces, glancing away from Jackson to the desk, then back. He tries to swallow the anxiety he feels, stepping closer to Jackson and hoping to convey his.. he’s not sure what. Guilt? Shame?* “Matthew, I…” *He swallows again.* “I would never seek to hurt Mimi. She came to me, enthralled with this idea, and I just wanted to make her happy.” *He wipes the sweat from his upper lip. He wonders if Jackson is hiding his anger and waiting for the right moment to lash out. Reid decides then and there he won’t stop Jackson should he become aggressive. He’ll accept whatever Jackson considers justice for his actions toward Mimi.* “I accept responsibility for my actions. She did not force me, I conceded willingly.” *He frowns, saddened by the prospect that he has maybe upset their relationship.*

 

*Jackson moves closer, suddenly ridden with guilt for making Reid feel anxious and hates to see the discomfort there. He places his hands on Reid’s chest, moves them up over his shoulders…looks into his eyes* “Hey, hey it’s ok. It’s fine, it’s all good!’ * He leans up and kisses Reid’s lips firmly but simply* “In fact, it’s so good I want me some of that…” *he drawls and smiles saucily* “I’ve been bad Inspector, I mistreated a good woman, left her hanging without satisfaction…”* He lets Reid go softly and looks to the floor in mock guilt, & walks over to the table, his back to Reid.*

 

*Jackson’s touch is instantly distracting. Reid watches Jackson’s mouth as he speaks. His lips always look so soft. Then Jackson’s kissing him and the thrill of the unexpected affection rolls up his spine. As quick as it starts it’s over. Reid is left wanting more, wanting to press his chest into Jackson’s hands, wanting to wrap his arms around him. He feels his cock twitch in his trousers as he watches Jackson pull away. Jackson offers him a salacious smile and Reid realizes that, truly, Jackson is not angry. His manner is genuinely playful and suggestive. Reid decides to try and play along.* “You.. You’ve been bad?” *He smiles softly. Then he lowers his voice.* “Tell me your crimes, Doctor.” *He runs his gaze over Jackson’s form again, openly appreciating it.*

 

*With his hands leaning on the table, turned away from Reid, he grins to himself and then resumes the guilty act* “Mimi, I, I’m afraid I did her a disservice…” *He looks over his shoulder at Reid who now looks very curious. Good good. Jackson looks back at the table* “When she was telling me about what happened between you…. and i was…inspecting the welts you’d so artfully arranged on her fine ass, I got her… “ *He looks over his shoulder again and purses his lips and then resumes* “..All excited Inspector and then I cruelly, withdrew. Left her hanging without the climax she so craved. Am i not wicked?” * He raises his eyebrows again and looks most earnestly to Reid. God he wants those big hands on him, he’s almost bursting for it. He licks his lips and sighs, the anticipation starting to really excite him.*

 

*Reid feels the glow of epiphany. Jackson is jealous. Jealous of what Reid had given Mimi, regardless of whose idea it was. Reid watches Jackson talk, watches him bend slightly at the waist and lean against the table so his arse protrudes just a bit. Inviting. An ache blossoms within him. If this is what Jackson wants, he will, of course, give it to him. But, he wants to make absolutely sure. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, then applies a most stern look upon his face.

 Then slowly, quietly, he stalks up behind Jackson and presses his hips to Jackson’s rear, his chest and stomach to Jackson’s back, and leans in so his hands are flat on the table on either side of Jackson’s. In such close proximity, Reid can’t help but take a second notice of how delicious Jackson smells. He puts his face by Jackson’s ear and inhales, closing his eyes.* “Mmm…” *Reid opens his eyes. He lowers the pitch of his voice to that low growl he knows makes women shiver. He hopes it will work on Jackson.* ”Is this what you want?” *He nuzzles Jackson’s ear with his nose, letting his breath ghost against Jackson’s neck.* “Do you want me to punish you for your misdeeds as I have Mrs Judge?”

 

*Jackson feels a rush of excitement as Reid approaches at last and feels Reid’s body press against him. When Reid leans over him putting his hands on either side of Jackson’s and seems to be breathing him in for a moment, Jackson is glad Mimi suggested the cologne, one she had bought him last Christmas that he had hardly worn. Jackson sighs deeply at the press of Reid’s hips, aware of Reid’s arousal against his ass. He leans forward some more bending over the table properly and nudging his backside against Reid. He swallows and feels a shiver across the skin of his neck as Reid’s voice asks the all-important question* “Yes. Yes I do, Inspector Reid. I think I deserve punishing for that…do you not?” *He says over his shoulder breathily* “Don’t you think me bad?” * He raises an eyebrow and gives a cocky side smile.*

 

*Reid can’t help but break character when Jackson rubs against him. He hadn’t realized his cock was hardening, but he’s hyper-aware of it now. Warmth floods into his crotch. He holds back a moan by biting his lower lip, only letting the barest of whimpers escape as he watches Jackson’s body work against his. How he moves against him. It’s mesmerizing. Jackson’s good. Jackson knows how to use his body to draw him out just like Mimi did, but Jackson has more years of experience. Reid will have to be careful.

 Reid pulls his hips back from Jackson’s nudging and readjusts himself in his trousers. Then he clears his throat and throws himself back into character.* “I find you wicked, indeed.” *He growls.* “How shall I punish you?” *He steps a little to the side so as not to rub his crotch against Jackson’s body and leans over to whisper in Jackson’s ear.* “You are aware you’re not as delicate as Mrs. Judge? Perhaps, since you appear not to fully understand your predicament, I will need to take things a step further with you.” *Reid rests a palm flat against the small of Jackson’s back. He can feel the warmth of Jackson’s body through his waistcoat and shirt, but it’s only a matter of time before he’ll delight in removing Jackson’s clothes. He slides his hand down Jackson’s back onto the sweet, hard curve of his ass and presses his other forearm into Jackson’s shoulders to hold him down against the table. Then he grabs a handful of Jackson’s pert butt.*

 

*Something about having Reid tell Jackson how wicked he is, thrills Jackson. The word ‘wicked’ on Reid’s tongue. Reid’s posh deep voice. _Yes that’s it Reid i am wicked, wicked for you._ Jackson feels the press of Reid’s arm on his shoulders pushing him down, making him suddenly aware of Reid’s large frame and strength. He lets out a huff of air at the sensation and when Reid’s large hand grabs his ass he gasps and laughs a little*” I’m all yours Inspector! I am your prisoner…Just like old times.” *Jackson wiggles his hips teasingly and grins, he feels far too delighted to stay in character, maybe that too will get him punishment, for not taking things seriously. He can’t help but hope. He licks his lips and braces himself for whatever happens next.*

 

*Reid, still speaking into Jackson’s ear as he gropes his cheek.* “I must step away for a moment. You are not to move. Do you understand?” *He intensifies his grip on Jackson’s buttock until it’s hard enough to be uncomfortable, but not so terrible as to cause unbearable pain.*

 

*Jackson exhales and then clenches his teeth at the squeeze of Reid’s hand and squirms a little* “Yes Sir, whatever you say.”

 

*Reid releases Jackson’s cheek.* “Sir. Remember that when you address me.” *He leans back off Jackson, preparing to leave the room. He’s thought of a few supplies he’d like to gather. But, first, he walks around to look directly into Jackson’s face. He drops the stern look and peers at Jackson, hoping Jackson’s okay with how things are progressing. He smiles warmly.* “Alright?” *He whispers affectionately.*

 

*Jackson peers up at Reid, thrilled how he’s playing along and seeing that little smile there, warms his heart. He nods and smiles back at Reid cheekily and winks then rests his head down on the table, his cheek pressing the cold wood. *

 

*Reid grins, nods, and leaves the office. He scurries with a giddy spirit from room to room, collecting the items he has in mind. As much as a man his size can scurry, at least. When he returns to the office, he stops in the doorway to admire Jackson’s form. He’s a little nervous. He’s never done anything like this before and he hopes what he has in mind is not too much. He tells himself to have a little confidence. Then he puts himself back into character and strides through the door. Without saying a word he takes hold of Jackson’s right wrist, pulls it behind his back, and slaps a handcuff on it. He does the same for the left wrist. Then he stops to look into Jackson’s face, wanting to make sure this is okay.*

 

*Jackson, leaning over the table alone in the room can hear Reid moving about the rooms, opening drawers etc…He’s deeply curious and very excited, although his legs are starting to ache a bit so he stretches them out behind him a bit, right leg, then left leg. On hearing Reid’s purposeful strides back into the room his heart quickens, Reid sounds so forceful and indeed having his wrist grabbed back behind his back makes him gasp, and then having the other wrist restrained? _Cuffs…ah yes cuffs, that’s it Reid,_ He’s starting to feel a little vulnerable then, but he’s not phased, he’s turned on. He really wants this, and this version of Reid.. When Reid stops to check his reaction, Jackson gives a little nod of encouragement  & licks his lips.*

 

*Reid grins and nods. Then he steps behind Jackson, where Jackson cannot see, and lays out the other objects he brought. Swiftly he moves back over to Jackson. He grips Jackson’s hips and jerks his body backward, so that his chest is still laying on the table, but his hips are not. Then slides his hands forward along the waistband of Jackson’s trousers.* “You are to be punished, Doctor Jackson.” *He starts unbuttoning Jackson’s pants.* “And for that we must remove some articles of your clothing.” *He finishes unbuttoning the trousers and slips his thumbs inside the waistband of Jackson’s trousers and undergarment.* “We cannot have them getting in the way for your spanking.” *He slides Jackson’s trousers and undergarment down over the curve of Jackson’s ass, his gaze riveted to the sight of the flesh being revealed. Jackson’s skin is so warm and naturally more tan than his own. His buttocks are round and firm.* “Mmm…” *Reid lets gravity take the trousers and undergarment to the floor where they pool around Jackson’s shoes. Jackson’s left cheek is mildly pink where Reid groped him earlier, but Reid expects his tush will be sore and red before they’re finished. He kneels, gently easing Jackson’s shoes, trousers, and pants off one leg at a time. Then he pauses on his knees to admire the view. Jackson’s testicles and cock hang beautifully between his thighs. Reid cannot help but lean forward, letting his breath ghost over Jackson’s right cheek before placing a single soft kiss upon it.*

 

*Jackson hears shuffling behind him and then Reid’s hands suddenly on his hips, pulling him back off the table some. Reid’s hands on his hips so swift caught him by surprise. His hips are also an erogenous zone of his so he enjoys that feeling alone, those large purposeful hands on him, and he hums. When he feels Reid’s hands slip around his front and undo his trousers pulling them down along with his undies, Jackson breathes rapidly through his nose and tries to stifle a chuckle at this bold new Reid, whom he could actually just turn around and kiss right now out of appreciation for his efforts. Knowing his ass is now exposed adds that delightful sensation of the improper. Oh the shame! He can sense Reid’s gaze on his flesh, it almost gives him goose pimples. Then as Reid removes the garments off Jackson’s legs along with his shoes, he can feel Reid’s breath against his buttocks. He shivers a little. His mind races wondering how exactly Reid is going to punish him and what items he has brought into the room with him. Then he feels Reid’s breath on his right cheek followed by a single tender press of his lips there and he closes his eyes, bites his bottom lip and lets out a short, soft sigh* “Oh Sir, I am so ready for your punishment. Make me good again please?” *His voice is a little desperate sounding, it surprises himself.*

 

“You would deny Mimi, but then presume to ask something for yourself? Know your place, naughty tease. You are here to be disciplined and it will be done as I see fit. I will tell you when to beg.” *Reid contemplates Jackson’s perfect arse. Smooth and unblemished, it seems deserving of a mark of pleasure before being subjected to the pain which lay ahead. Again he kisses Jackson’s right cheek, letting his soft lips linger. He flicks the tip of his tongue across the skin. Then he opens his mouth, presses his lips into the center of the globe, and begins to suck. Hard. As he does he smooths his hands up and down the lean musculature of Jackson’s legs. The thicker hair over the hard muscle of his calves thrills the sensitive nerves in Reid’s hands.

 He’s still trying to acclimate himself to loving the body of another man. Jackson’s physique is delectable, but it’s not like the softer, more luscious bodies he has loved before. It’s solid and powerful and Reid has lost track of how many times he’s wished to be held in Jackson’s embrace. Or to wrap his arms around Jackson and give him a squeeze. He wants to explore what it means to love and be loved by a body like that. How wonderful to be blessed with a kind lover like Jackson. Jackson, who is always so comfortable in his own skin. Reid has always felt self-conscious or anxious, but now he’s determined to please Jackson. He continues to suck, humming contentedly and flicking his tongue against the skin as he creates a hickey on Jackson’s rear. His hot breath fans out over Jackson’s skin. He begins to massage Jackson’s thighs, splaying his fingers and kneading the solid muscles of Jackson’s legs. Then he pulls his mouth off Jackson’s buttock with a wet pop to survey the progress.* “No. Bit longer, I think.” *Again he plants his mouth and begins to suck. He runs his hands higher, feathering his fingertips over Jackson’s hips.*

 

*Reid’s sharp vocal rebuff of his pleading, makes Jackson purse his lips then tightly shut them and close his eyes again. Amazing how he can feel chastened by a few simple words from Reid. That commanding voice. It reminds him of all the times he’d be scolded by Reid at work. Times when they threw angry words at each other and furtive glances, never touching, except in anger. This is love.* “Sorry Sir…”*He mutters into the desk. God, then when Reid plants his lips on his cheek and sucks whilst letting his hands roam up and down his legs, he gasps and hums. The sensation on his legs is thrilling because he’s kept wondering if Reid’s touch will move higher , if he’ll go for Jackson’s cock which is not yet fully erect. And then the sucking…!! Oh my god, it’s intense, a tingling almost itching feel which makes him clench his buttocks and quiver and gasp. He knows he’s gonna have a lovely mark there when Reid’s done! He wriggles his wrists in their cuffs and his hips flinch, especially when Reid’s touch moves up to them. His belly flutters and his cock is now fully erect.*

 

*Reid pulls his mouth off Jackson’s quivering flesh. It’s a sight unlike any other he’s ever seen and Jackson’s shifting into submission stirs something in him. It makes him feel empowered, calls forth something dominant within him. His cock is hard in his trousers and, again, he adjusts himself. His eyes roam over the red mark he’s left and suddenly he wants to leave another mark upon Jackson. He feels an urge to bite that supple flesh in front of him. He grabs Jackson by the hips and holds him still. Then he leans in and bites next to the hickey. Not hard enough to break skin, nothing actually damaging, but hard enough he finds imprints of his teeth when he pulls away. He’s a little surprised at himself and gasps quietly.*

 

*When Jackson feels Reid’s teeth against his skin his mouth opens wide in a silent surprise.* “Aaaaaah!“ *He gasps and then purses his lips as Reid’s mouth lets him go. He blows out softly and pouts. He then pushes his ass out some more in encouragement.*

 

*Reid grins. He had been worried he might have overstepped some line, but the way Jackson pushes his arse out encourages him. And the sounds. He has never heard Jackson sound like that before. He wonders what other sounds Jackson might make before they are through. He grabs a handful of Jackson’s left cheek, squeezes a bit roughly, then releases it and stands. Walking over to his supplies, he deliberates for a moment and then selects two alike items.* “Spread your legs, doctor.” *He says as he walks back over.* “There is no modesty here.” *He slips one hand along the inside of Jackson’s right thigh, the back of his hand just brushing Jackson’s sack, and firmly pushes the leg wider.* “Wider.”

 

*Jackson’s heart is beating a little harder now* “Ouuff!” * He gasps as his left cheek is manhandled hard. Jesus Reid seems to be really getting into this now! And Jackson is feeling more excited not having any idea where this going but knows Reid’s got plans. As Reid commands him to spread his legs, Jackson obeys but clearly not enough as he feels Reid’s hand on his inner thigh, grazing his balls and urging his thighs wider apart* “Mmmmmmf” *Again he flinches a little, Reid’s hand so close and not close enough.*

 

*Satisfied with the distance between Jackson’s legs, Reid steps back to take in the sight. Jackson’s clearly enjoying this. His cock is erect and heavy between his thighs. Reid has to turn away for a second. He bites into a finger and holds back a groan. He never fathomed this sort of thing would be such a turn on. His cock twitches and he reaches down to stroke himself, but stops. This is not about him, he reminds himself. He turns back to Jackson and kneels again, setting the two bits of rope he’d gathered on the floor by Jackson’s right foot.

 Carefully he ties the end of one piece around Jackson’s ankle. Not too tight, just enough to give the impression of restraint. Not enough to cause pain. Then he ties the other end of the rope around the adjacent table leg. Reid scoots on his knees to Jackson’s left foot. He does the same with the other length of rope, one end to Jackson’s left ankle and the other to a table leg. Then he stands to observe his handiwork. He’s effectively tied Jackson’s legs apart, leaving his bum and genitalia exposed without recourse. He smiles to himself, then walks over to peer into Jackson’s face.* “Alright?” *He whispers.*

 

*Jackson feels the rope around his ankles. _Oh my jesus he’s tying me to the goddamn table…Reid you gorgeous deviant you_ ….He bites his lip again as he feels his legs now bound by the ankle to the table. He feels vulnerable yet thrilled yet a little what is that…? _Anxious? No…surely not anxious me? Ffffuck…_ When Reid comes round and looks Jackson in the face and asks him if he’s alright, he nods rapidly and blinks and purses his lips together* “Yeahm…mm go on, please.” *His voice sounds weak He rests his head on the table and waits, tensing his legs and lightly testing just how tied to the table his ankles are. He gauges he could probably pull them free with enough effort, not that he wants to. His arms are starting to ache a little, but not enough to bother him too much.*

 

*Reid smiles, nods, and walks back behind Jackson. He smooths the palm of one large hand over Jackson’s rump. Jackson’s arse is larger than Mimi’s, but it is also more firm. He tenderly caresses the left cheek. Then the right. And back to the left. Then, without warning, he pulls his hand back and delivers a single solid blow to Jackson’s left cheek. There is a delightful slapping sound of flesh against flesh and he watches Jackson’s tush shake with the impact. Reid rests his hand there, again caressing the flesh.* “One. Say it. Say it, and thank me.” *Reid repeats the words in his head and wonders what’s come over himself. He questions if he’s gone too far and wonders about this devilish side of himself. He’s not altogether sure he’s comfortable with himself now, but he awaits Jackson’s reaction.*

 

*Jackson clenches jaw at the first hard slap and moans in his throat, not out loud. The vibration of it judders through his body. Then he opens his mouth and pants a little _woah boy, this is going to get intense_ he knows it but, he’s so up for it! He wants to give Reid this opportunity to be confident and in control, so much. To be able to shine in this role. When Reid commands him what to say, his heart skips a beat, again there’s a little sense of fear but it’s, appealingly strange to him* “One? uh..thank you, Sir.. “* He smooths his face against the cool wood of the table it feels comforting to him. Why does everything seem different? He’s surprised and curious and still achingly turned on*

 

*Reid studies Jackson for any sign he’s not happy with the way things are proceeding. He looks down at Jackson’s arse and the growing red mark he’s placed there. He has a sudden urge to apologize, to beg forgiveness, and to kiss that mark of pain, but he reminds himself Jackson wants this. He closes his eyes for a second, smooths his palm over Jackson’s right cheek, and steels himself. Then he pulls his hand away and delivers a solid strike on top of the hickey he placed there. He watches Jackson’s flesh jerk with the impact and leaves his thick palm in place to caress the tender flesh.*

 

*Jackson moans loudly as his buttock is slapped hard. His thighs and balls shake at the force and it makes the center point where Reid has bitten and sucked, sting sharp as an after sensation. He sucks air in between his teeth* “Ooh Reid..ugh…Sir, p please….” *The feel of Reid’s palm just resting on his cheek makes him twitch and press his cheek out against Reid’s palm.*

 

“Two.” *Reid massages the cheek.* “Say it.”

 

“Two.” *Croaks Jackson and his thighs tremble.*

 

“Good lad.” *He leaves Jackson and walks over to his supplies. He returns with an item he procured from his kitchen: A wooden spoon. He knows the spoon will sting worse than his hand, but will affect a smaller area. The result should be nice, round spots of reddish flesh. He stands next to Jackson, hip to hip with his butt to the table, and runs the spoon against Jackson’s left cheek.* “Tell me you’ve been bad, Jackson. Tell me you like to be punished at my hand.”

 

*Jackson shivers at the feel of the...what is that? Wooden spoon? ha, nice touch Reid…god what’s he gonna do with that though? Jackson steels himself and nods seriously* “I’ve been, very…bad Sir…I like” *He shivers* “I like you to punish me, your hands are…”* He swallows and nods some more * “Masterful Sir ..” *He sighs and his breath wavers.*

 

*Reid lifts the spoon a short distance from Jackson’s left cheek. He intends to gradually build Jackson up to a good, hard strike. Lightly he smacks the spoon against Jackson’s cheek four times.* “Do you like being tied to a piece of furniture, your arse displayed as such?” *Before Jackson can answer, Reid delivers one mid-grade smack. Then he returns to tapping the spoon against Jackson’s flesh, waiting for him to answer.*

 

*Jackson winces at the rapid slap of the spoon, expecting it to be harder. He’s about to answer Reid’s question when another slap makes him gasp out loud and moan. Damnit he wants Reid’s hands on his cock so much now* “ahhhh…i love being tied to a piece of furniture..for you, Sir,,,urrh,” *He bites his lip and then licks his lips* “ I like being…arrgh displayed for you, Sir…”* He considers trying to stand up and ask if he can have his handcuffs taken off which are starting to pinch his wrists, but then the feel of the tapping spoon on his cheek just makes him whimper a little instead.*

 

*When Jackson moans Reid bites his lower lip. It’s an incredibly erotic sound. Watching Jackson begin to lose himself makes Reid ache. This time, when his free hand wanders to his crotch, he doesn’t stop himself. He cups himself through his trousers as he watches the spoon tap against Jackson’s arse. Jackson replies with broken answers to his questions and when Jackson whimpers…* “Jesus.” *He whispers, squeezing his eyes closed as he squeezes his own length and takes a deep breath. He continues to tap the spoon lightly. Then, having steadied himself, he opens his eyes, brings spoon down in another mid-grade slap against Jackson’s right cheek. Then another five light taps followed by three consecutively harder spanks, the last of which is designed to leave a lasting sting. Immediately after he pulls the spoon away. Reid removes his hand from his own crotch, reaches under Jackson, and grasps Jackson’s cock. He doesn’t stroke, he doesn’t rub, he doesn’t squeeze. Jackson’s cock is a hard hot piece of meat in his hand, and he smiles knowing it’ll be torture when Jackson discovers he has no intention of rubbing. He turns to face Jackson, pushes the edge of his shirt up, and places soft kisses on his lower back.* “Good lad.” *He praises, then kisses his back again.*

 

*Jackson only just makes out Reid whisper 'Jesus’ behind him and it makes him smile hazily, the break in character. Jackson feels almost drunk on these sensations and this predicament. Then comes a whack of the spoon again, the shudder, the sting, his cock throbs, he moans again, more out loud than in his throat…With each breath, he makes little sigh sounds, softly. Reid’s getting some kind of method here for sure, Jesus Christ, five light taps feels like teasing, followed by three harder ones for the sting…Jackson doesn’t know whether he’s coming or going. He clenches his buttocks and relaxes and clenches and wriggles, movements that increase sensation and he knows will spur Reid on and oh my god, finally the hand on his cock. He takes a sharp breath in and freezes * “Ohhh..mmmmmmf” *He purses his lips tight to stifle himself. _Oh lord_ , the kisses now on his lower back, tender, soft almost tickles, if he’s not careful he’s gonna explode, he’s gonna shout out. He’s doing his best to keep the 'good boy’ role. When he hears Reid’s rich voice say 'Good lad’ he could almost cry. More kisses. More kisses. He shivers. He tries to move his cock in Reid’s grip using his hips.*

 

*Reid watches Jackson writhe, his buttocks clenching and wriggling. The noises Jackson is making are beyond lewd and Reid’s loins begin to ache with his desire. Quickly he undoes the top button of his trousers in an effort to reduce some of the pressure. He allows himself no more touches to his own cock, however, knowing he has to have self-control if he is to see this thing through for Jackson. He takes a deep breath to steady himself. Then watches as Jackson moves his hips. He knows Jackson is trying to find friction and can’t help the devilish grin that crosses his face when he releases Jackson’s cock. As he watches it bobs untouched in the air. Reid stands and takes a step back, taking in the whole of the scene before him before he walks over to grab the last item he’d procured earlier.* “I’ve never seen a cock so hard, Captain.” *Reid can hardly believe the filthy things coming out of his mouth. He feels himself blush as he walks back over to Jackson, item in hand.* “Your punishment pleases you, doesn’t it?”

 

*And just like that it seems, Reid lets go of Jackson’s cock and Jackson groans like a wild beast from the loss of contact. He feels and hears Reid move away behind him some. He imagines Reid’s having to compose himself but maybe he’s also about to retrieve some other debauched mode of torture for him. Jackson’s heart races. In this pause he pulls at the ropes at his ankles, not enough to break free, just to create the spectacle of helplessness. Get an eyeful of this Reid! And he lifts his head, he arches his back and sticks his ass out to the max, raising it, knowing that Reid will see everything clearly. He bites his bottom lip hard at the thought of Reid seeing him like this, at the thought of seeing himself like this.* “Inspector…” * He moans * “Inspector Reid please, I’m begging you… give me more. Put your hands on me, do what you will with me….I need…”* He swallows, cutting his own words off, his eyes begin to sting and he blinks rapidly. What are these feelings for god’s sake? What are you doing to me Reid? He sighs deep, his lip flutters and he presses his head down against the table again. He hears Reid approach again and ask him if he’s enjoying his punishment, all he knows is that if Reid doesn’t touch him again soon he might do something weird like, start to cry. He’s never experienced this sort of thing before. Yes he’s been with a few men, but not like this and not with a man he loves. He sighs, raises his head looking over his shoulder at Reid to get his eye contact. * “It does, please me, Sir. You please me. God.. you…you have no idea…” *He knows his eyes are watery, he doesn’t want to make Reid concerned so he bites his lip and turns back to the table and moves his ass as close to Reid as he can manage.*

 

*Reid pauses. Jackson is pushing his arse in the air. The sight of his cock swinging about, the red marks on his skin, and then Jackson begs. Reid’s breath catches in his throat. The bottle he was carrying thunks to the floor and if its glass had been any thinner it would have shattered. Reid doesn’t notice. His gaze is glued to Jackson. Jackson moaning, arching his back like an animal in heat. Reid has never seen such a sight in his whole life. He didn’t know such a thing was possible. Then Jackson responds to his question and he discovers Jackson’s eyes are teary.

 

At once Reid is torn, again, between what he should do. He cannot stand to see either of his loves in pain and it breaks his heart to see tears in Jackson’s eyes. But, Jackson is giving every indication he is enjoying himself. Reid stoops to pick up the bottle, faltering in his confidence and fidgeting with the item for a moment before he’s able to reset his determination. He sets the bottle on the table beside Jackson and presses his thigh against Jackson’s hip.* “Good lad.” *He praises again, and runs a soothing hand over Jackson’s right cheek.* “Now… “ *He slips his right arm under Jackson’s chest.* “Up you go.” *Reid helps to lift Jackson to a standing position. Then he leans in, kissing Jackson’s cheek.* “Ready to show me how good you can be?” *He breathes the words against Jackson’s ear as he begins to slowly unbutton Jackson’s waistcoat.*

 

*Jackson hears a thunk on the floor as something drops, the something being a bottle that Reid then places next to him on the table. His breath is a little shaky now, but he feels some relief as Reid tells him 'Good lad’ and presses his body against Jackson’s hip. The large warm hand on his right cheek is even more comforting and when Reid slips his arm beneath him to help him into a standing position, his legs feel weak. Indeed he falters a little, his balance, not so great but he leans a little back against Reid who kisses his cheek and asks him how good he can be. Reid’s breath hot against Jackson’s ear makes him shiver.* “Thank you, thank you Sir, yes I’m ready…” * He sighs softly and sniffs as a tear trickles down his cheek. He’s not used to being so openly soft like this, but this is Reid and he’s gonna just roll with it, for him. Doesn’t really have a choice, his emotions are a goddamn surprise to him. His cock throbs as each button is undone by Reid on his waistcoat. So slowly. So painfully slowly, but he’s glad of the contact. Glad of the look in Reid’s eyes.*

 

*Reid studies Jackson, watches the tear roll down his cheek. There’s something stunning about the way Jackson looks. Reid doesn’t move to wipe away the tear. It’s too beautiful. He has never seen Jackson so open. It melts his heart and he smiles softly at him.* “You’re doing so well, my love.” *Reid kisses Jackson’s cheek as he pushes open his waistcoat for access to Jackson’s shirt. He stays close, pressing his body against Jackson’s side. Reid steadies Jackson with his left arm and slowly unbuttons Jackson’s shirt. He kisses Jackson’s neck as he does, licking and breathing in the cologne.*” Mmmm… “ *Reid hums and nuzzles Jackson’s neck.*

 

*Jackson sniffs again and blinks and steadies himself as Reid tells him how well he’s doing. He even feels a little pride at that and when Reid kisses his cheek and begins undoing his shirt too, he sighs and his breath slows a little. It’s a welcome shift in the air between them. When Reid kisses Jackon’s neck and licks it Jackson moans softly, he loves his neck being kissed. Neck and hips, besides his cock are the places to touch Matthew Judge. He leans softly into the press of Reid’s lips against his neck and murmurs lovingly* “MmmmmmReid.. Oh Sir..You’re driving me crazy…” *He licks his lips and moves his shoulders a little to ease the tension still in them. *

 

*Reid chuckles against Jackson’s neck.* “Am I?” *He says in his best husky voice as he brushes open Jackson’s waistcoat and shirt to reveal his chest and abdomen. He pulls back long enough to pull the clothing over Jackson’s shoulders. He looks over the flat plain of muscle before him and growls low. Then he presses himself against Jackson’s side again and kisses the line of muscle between his shoulder and neck.* “You are a pleasure to behold.” *He flattens the palm of his right hand on Jackson’s stomach, slides it up through his chest hair, and over Jackson’s left pectoral. Then he pinches Jackson’s left nipple, twisting just a bit and pulling at the sensitive nub.*

 

* _Yes you are Reid yes you are,_ Jackson nods..and pouts. It’s so good to have Reid so close, to feel so admired. Reid’s gaze is pretty ravenous and Jackson feels his cheeks flush and his heart skips at the compliment bestowed. As Reid slides his hand up Jackson’s body his jaw becomes slack, his mouth opens and flutters and when Reid pinches his nipple, pulling at it, he bites his lip and moans loudly from his chest.His mouth opens wide again as he gasps quickly and blows out through pouting lips. Calm Jackson, calm….He tries to tell himself * “Arrrh god!” *He exhales with frustration. He screws up his face and then gives Reid the most imploring gaze.*

 

*Reid releases Jackson’s nipple and can’t help but break character to grin at the look on Jackson’s face. He chuckles.* “Shall we stop, then?” *He feigns seriousness.* “I’ll just go make dinner then, and come back after a while to check on you?” *Tilts his head, eyebrows raised, looking as innocent as he can muster.*

 

*Jackson hums and raises his eyebrow at Reid… * “Goddamnit Reid! Pleeeease…!” *He arches his neck back and rolls his eyes to the ceiling and then looks at Reid again. * “Keep going?” *But he knows his voice doesn’t sound convincing, it sounds a little weak, he doesn’t know what he wants anymore, well, except to be fucked now, now please now. This is a test indeed...oh Mimi what have you started?* “Could you take the handcuffs off please, if that’s all, please Sir?”

 

“We are not done, Captain, but would you like me to remove the handcuffs?”

 

“I would, I would really appreciate that Sir.” *Jackson realises how sore his wrists feel in this pause*

 

“Of course.” *Reid steps behind Jackson and removes first one cuff, then the other. He notes Jackson’s wrists are a little red, but not swollen. He kisses the nape of Jackson’s back.* “Better?” *He sets the cuffs on the table and tugs Jackson’s waistcoat and shirt down and off. Then he massages Jackson’s shoulders, digging his fingers in to loosen the tight muscle.*

 

“Oh god yeah….yes thank you” * Jackson sighs. Ah, the relief of having those things taken off! Big clunky pinchy things! He feels Reid remove his clothing entirely and massage his shoulders with those big gorgeous hands…* ”mmmm yeah that’s so much better, thank you.”

 

“Back to your punishment then, if you’re ready?”

 

*Jackson swallows..* “Erm may I have some…water or a drink please?”

 

*Reid looks at Jackson curiously.* “Water? Or something stronger, perhaps?” *Reid can’t help but step closer to Jackson, running his hands over his chest, down his stomach, feathering his fingertips across the crease of his thigh, but not touching Jackson’s cock.*

 

*Jackson holds onto the table now, humming again as Reid touches him, teasing him…* “Just some water please Sir “* He smiles sweetly at Reid. He is actually very thirsty for some reason*

 

*Reid nods and heads to the kitchen.* “No touching yourself while I’m away, my love.” *He fetches a glass, pours a hefty portion of water from the pitcher, and returns to his office.* “For your thirst.” *He hands Jackson the glass.*

 

*Jackson uses this time, as he hears Reid potter about in the kitchen, to rub his wrists, & run his hands over his face. He gazes at his cock which is at half mast now.. _.so tempted..so so…tempted….god damn..no..not you.. you’ll have to wait! we have to be good for the Inspector.._.In he comes again and hands Jackson a glass of water which he takes and gulps down quickly, some of the water trickles down his throat and chest. Ah refreshing! He hands the glass back to Reid feeling a lot better for it, smiles quite cheerily and says * “Thank you, Sir”. * A saucy smile plays on his lips.*

 

*Reid watches Jackson’s Adam's apple bob as he swallows. Water trickles down Jackson’s throat and chest and renews Reid’s thirst for Jackson. “More?” *He asks with raised brows. He didn’t realize Jackson would be so parched.*

 

*Jackson shakes his head* “No thank you, that’s fine.” *He grins.*

 

*Reid nods and sets the glass on the table. He steps up to Jackson’s right side, placing one foot on either side of Jackson’s leg, and presses himself flush against Jackson’s body. His cock, still hard, brushes on Jackson’s hip. Reid whimpers. Then he reaches for the bottle he’d left on the table.* “I see you’ll need a bit of work before we continue.” *He tilts the bottle and pours a line of its liquid, cooking oil, along the shaft of Jackson’s cock. The oil spreads along the tender flesh, dripping out and over the column. Reid wraps his left arm around Jackson’s waist to steady him. Then he wraps his right hand around Jackson’s cock.*

 

*Jackson is surprised. Unexpected moves from Reid again. Jackson’s eyes widen as Reid presses himself against him. His voice so close, so velvety… _yes I’m sorry I do need a little working on._ Jackson feels a little stab of humiliation but it’s nothing he can’t handle. Oh and now..* “ Hnnnng “ *Jackson moans as thank fuck…Finally to feel Reid’s hand wrap around his cock. And oil? Oh the sensation, it stirs delicious waves of feeling down his length. He’s got to be careful not to start rocking into Reid’s hand for friction. _Got to be good, got to be good_ for his Edmund.*

 

*Reid leans in to nuzzle Jackson’s neck.* “Good lad…” *He breathes against Jackson’s neck.* “…And well-behaved lads are rewarded.” *Reid slides his hand up Jackson’s shaft, squeezes the ridge as he passes over, and rounds his palm over the head. He does this four times, his hot breath against Jackson’s neck, his hard cock pressed against Jackson’s hip.*

 

*Jackson’s head sags forward and he pants as Reid squeezes him. _I’m a good lad… I’m such a good lad… I wish I really was a good lad…I’m so bad though…oooooooh I’m so..god…_ Thoughts blur and merge in his mind as Reid strokes him and it feels insanely good to feel this at last and oh Reid’s large cock pressing up against his hip adds to his need something terrible. *” mmmm mmmm oh Sir… you’re so good to me…oh yes. Fffff.” * His mouth opens wide and then he pouts again blowing out and then clenches his teeth.*

 

*Reid hums as he feels Jackson’s cock grow hot and heavy in his hand. He slides his left hand down Jackson’s back and gropes his left arse cheek, squeezing the globe tight. Then he pumps Jackson’s cock several times. The room is filled with a slapping noise as Reid’s fist slips up and down Jackson’s cock.* “Now. Time to finish your punishment.” *He stills his fist on Jackson’s cock, but doesn’t remove it, and pulls his other hand off of Jackson’s arse.*

 

*Jackson is beside himself with the pleasure of Reid’s attentions. He feels he’s close to coming. His chest and his neck and face are flushed. He can feel the tension worked up beautifully enough to be released….and then…and oh then, to hear the words 'punishment’ and to have Reid withdraw again. He groans angrily. He pants, his chest heaves and he lets his head loll back in resignation….* “Fuck!” *He cries. He runs his hands over his face and then goes back to gripping the edge of the table. Head flopped forward. Biting his lip. All he can hear is his own sighing breath and the beating of his heart.* “You’re too good at this Reid.” *He murmurs in a pained voice.*

 

*Reid leans back to allow Jackson to bend and grip the table. He chuckles.* “It is a bit of a surprise, I admit, to think of the things I’ve done recently. I credit you both. And… perhaps…” *He feels sheepish and knows his face has turned a shade of red.* “…Perhaps… the roles might be reversed? Sometime?” *He smiles fondly at Jackson, daring to hope he might one day be the object of such heated affections. He runs his fingers down the curve of Jackson’s back.*

 

*Jackson shivers as Reid runs a finger down his back. He then nods and sighs deeply* “Mimi could have a field day with you Reid, trust me. We both could, if you…if you wanted…” *He swallows and pants, and then reaches behind himself, fumbling for Reid’s cock. Finding it large and hard and pressing against the fabric of Reid’s trousers. He strokes at it. Naughty, he knows.* “Fuck me Reid. Use me. I’m all yours.. “ *He purrs and keeps his fingers in place on Reid’s cock. He’s so very naked after all, and spread and needy and desirous. He sighs.*

 

*Reid opens his mouth to reply, his heart bursting with love, but then Jackson’s fingers find his cock and he gasps. He is beyond surprised. His hips jerk, pressing his clothed hard length against Jackson’s hand, as pleasure surges out from his crotch.* “Ohhh…” *He leans forward, aching for more touch, and rests his forehead against Jackson’s back.* “Is that what you want of me? To have you?” *His breath is shaky. He closes his eyes and tries to contain his writhing against Jackson’s hand. He hadn’t thought of that as a possibility, that Jackson might want intercourse.*

 

*Jackson feels Reid’s weight against his back and his breath against his skin. He nods and turns his head to look over his shoulder, keeping his hand on Reid’s cock.* “Yes, yes Sir, if you want me, if you want to, I want you to, I’m dying for you here…” * He almost croons the words and now he presses his backside out against Reid again and breathes deeply.* “Untie my ankles first please, my legs..I, I got to move them some.” *He gasps and leans forward over the table, away from Reid, hoping he’ll release his legs.*

 

*Reid nods.* “Yes, of course.” *He pulls himself away from Jackson’s hand and readjusts the position of his cock inside his pants. The stirring of desire in his belly is so strong he finds his hands are shaking. He kneels at Jackson’s feet, unties the knot on the rope around Jackson’s right ankle, and gently slips the rope free. He tosses the remainder away under the table for now and scoots over to Jackson’s left ankle. He releases Jackson’s left ankle with the same care and finds neither of Jackson’s ankles have been marred by their bondage. He tosses the last bit of rope under the table. Reid remains on his knees, spreading his thighs and leaning forward to try and relieve some of the pressure on his cock. He looks up at Jackson.* “Of course I would have you. Or you me. I wasn’t sure if that’s… if you desired me in that way.” *Feels another flush creep up his neck.* “I’ve never… been… with a man before.”

 

*Jackson feels the rope being removed and is so grateful for it, that he sighs with relief and rubs his hips and stretches his legs briefly which are a little stiff at this point. Then after hearing Reid’s response, his sweet tone, of course, he’s never been with a man...yeah he may have had my cock in his mouth…once..he may have given me a hand job…but there’s been no penetration otherwise. It’s a big step. Jackson turns around. His erect cock by Reid’s face as Reid still kneels before him. He leans down and helps Reid up. He bites his lip at the sight of Reid, all confused and innocent looking and wanton, definitely that too. He smiles affectionately, runs his hands up Reid’s body, presses his naked one against Reid’s tall, fully clothed one, firmly, clasping his neck, clasping his face. Jackson kisses him. Open mouthed and slow.*

 

*Reid stands at Jackson’s direction, feeling awkward and unsure, but then Jackson’s hands are on him and the length of Jackson’s hard, lithe, and warm body is pressed against him. He wonders how glorious it will be to feel the press of Jackson’s body against his own skin. Jackson’s hands tug at his neck and he caves instantly, allowing himself to be manipulated as Jackson wishes. He closes his eyes when they kiss, slips his tongue around Jackson’s, and wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist. He needs to feel the bulk of the man in his arms. He squeezes Jackson, holding him close, and moans.

 This is what he has craved for so long. The closeness and mutual passion of his lover. His cock twitches in his trousers. He bends his knees a little and slides his hands under the globes of Jackson’s ass. Reid cups his cheeks and, when he straightens, his hands grip Jackson. Reid picks him up, lifting Jackson just high enough to set his ass on the table. Then he presses himself between Jackson’s thighs.*

 

-Part two of this, up soon!-


	7. In Acknowledgement Of Her absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continued role play. Ronique writes Reid. Heymoon9 writes Jackson.

 

*Jackson moans against Reid’s mouth as he feels Reid’s two large hands grasp his ass and lift him off the floor.  _Man, he is strong._..it gives Jackson such a thrill. As he’s placed on the edge of the table by Reid, he knows he’s grinning with a kind of wonder and a lot of want and when Reid pushes himself between his thighs it’s maddening. Jackson grasps at Reid’s face and kisses him hard now and lewd entering his mouth with his tongue and humming. The feel of Reid’s body pushed up against him, the scent of him, the taste of him and Jackson, so exposed whilst Reid’s all buttoned up proper, _god we need to fix that_. His mouth still fixed on Reid’s, his tongue still eagerly meeting with Reid’s. He moves his hands down to Reids tie to undo it.*

 

*Jackson’s moan encourages Reid. It sends a pang of desire through him and he runs his hands up and over Jackson’s hips, up his flanks, and over his back. He needs to feel the hard curves of Jackson’s body and the heat of Jackson’s skin beneath his fingers. And then Jackson’s hands are on his face, drawing him in for a deep, passionate kiss, and the feeling of being wanted makes Reid moan and close his eyes. He presses himself against Jackson, loving the feel of his weight against him. Jackson’s hands slide from his face, but before Reid can bemoan the loss of Jackson’s touch, he feels a tug on his tie.

 He’s never been with anyone so forward. No one so overcome with passion for him that they sought to undress him in the heat of the moment. His cock twitches. Reid’s mind catches up with his libido and, still kissing Jackson, he pulls his torso away just far enough to slip his hands between them. He finds the buttons of his waistcoat and, half fumbling, rushes to unbutton it.*

 

*Jackson grins as he looks down Reid’s body, whilst he unbuttons his waistcoat frantically.* "Got to get this off…god damn!" *  He says in a playful tone, his eyebrows raised, his eyes glinting. He untucks Reid’s shirt before Reid’s even fully got his waistcoat off.  Reid’s face looks flushed and his hair an adorable mess. Once the waistcoat is off with help from Jackson, being mindful not to press too much on Reid’s left shoulder,  Jackson nimbly works to unbutton Reid’s shirt.*

 

*Reid sees Jackson look him over. Anxiety flutters through his stomach, but then Jackson’s yanking Reid’s shirt tails from his trousers as Reid is fumbling with buttons and it’s all so feverish and wanton. Reid feels himself blush. He’s thankful when they slow down enough to slip his waistcoat off without straining his left shoulder. He loathes the injury’s lasting effects on his body, but he doesn’t stop to dwell on it. At once he works through the buttons of his shirt with Jackson’s help. He smiles softly at Jackson as he unbuttons the cuffs, then slips the shirt from his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor on top of his waistcoat. Then he cups the back of Jackson’s head, gently guiding him in for another deep kiss. Reid presses their chests together and moans low as, finally, he feels Jackson’s flesh against his own. Slipping his other hand around Jackson’s waist, he pushes his hips forward and grinds their groins against each other. Jackson’s length is hard. The friction of Reid’s trousers rubbing his own erection makes him whimper into Jackson’s mouth.*

 

*Jackson’s hands are in Reid’s hair,  tugging at it whilst he kisses him. Deep kisses intermingled with light breathy kisses against Reid’s lips. Then he moves his kisses to Reid’s neck, where he sucks and nibbles. He breaks away only to gaze down, to find the buttons on Reid’s trousers, which he undoes and then biting his lip with a grin and with hungry eyes he pulls those trousers down, over Reid’s hips, exposing Reid’s large cock. He reaches down between their bodies to grasp it at the base and stroke it. He looks at it admiringly, lovingly and then looking into Reid’s eyes* God you’re so hot, I love your cock Reid, did I mention that before? It is fan fuckin tastic  *He smiles his sauciest smile and kisses Reid again. Whilst kissing him, he thinks to himself…‘ha mimi would love to see this’.

 

“Mmm…” *Reid moans as Jackson kisses his neck. He tilts his head to the side, encouraging Jackson’s affections, but then Jackson pulls away. Reid opens his eyes to find Jackson reaching for the buttons of his trousers. He watches Jackson unbutton them and slide them down, exposing his hard cock as his trousers sink to the floor. Reid looks at Jackson and his heart swells to find Jackson seems pleased. It’s only the second time they’ve seen each other naked and Reid’s always had reservations about his body. But then Jackson’s hand moves to his cock and he watches his lover’s fingers curl around the base. His touch is confident and warm, and Reid’s cock has been begging to be touched since Jackson first asked to be punished. It aches.

 Jackson slides his hand up the shaft and Reid can’t help but moan again as he watches Jackson’s hand move. Then Jackson praises him, and it’s almost too much for Reid. The look in Jackson’s eyes, the feel of his touch on Reid’s sensitive skin, the vulgarity of Jackson’s words. His mouth drops open and his legs feel weak. He grasps at Jackson’s shoulders, holding on for support as they kiss and his continuing moans are muffled in Jackson’s mouth. Still kissing, he reaches between them, searching for Jackson’s cock. He finds it and curls his meaty fist around the shaft. Reid eases his hips forward, pushing his own cock into Jackson’s hand, as he squeezes Jackson’s cock. Feeling a little more stable, he moves his other hand down to cup Jackson’s testicles and feathers his fingertips over the sack.*

 

* _Oh god,_  Reid’s hand on Jackson cock makes him groan and hum. Reid’s body pressing so fervently against him makes him want to be consumed. Reid’s fingers over his balls makes him open his mouth wide against Reid’s lips, and gasp for air.  But, he keeps seeing Mimi’s face now. Damn it. It doesn’t matter… stop it Mimi…god this feels too good. With one hand still on Reid’s cock and the other slid up to Reid’s shoulder, he wants to wrap his legs over Reid’s shoulders and have him fuck him deep. He’s so close to urging Reid to move on top of him, but he gets a sinking feeling which causes him to break away from the kisses and pant face to face with Reid instead. * “God…damnit..” * He sounds almost angry, defeated. He bites his lip and clasps Reid’s face. His eyes closed tight for a moment trying desperately to muster the words he needs to say.*

 

*It startles Reid when Jackson pulls away. He opens his eyes as Jackson’s hands find his cheeks, and he stills his hands on Jackson’s genitals.* “What is wrong?” *The conflict he sees in Jackson’s features worries him and his heart sinks. Concerned by the sudden change in Jackson’s demeanor, he removes his hands from between Jackson’s thighs and wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist.* “Tell me…” *He implores, upon seeing Jackson struggle for words.* “Have I done something inappropriate?” *He tilts his head, still panting from his passion. Between them, his erection bobs unattended.*

 

*Jackson shakes his head, still panting and strokes Reid cheek.* “No no, god….You’re amazing..I, I, want you so bad Reid..but…” * He sighs deep and opens his eyes, looking into Reid’s eyes, searching, tenderly.* “It’s not the right time…not for this, this next step between us. Your first…” *He bites his lip and then kisses Reid very gently and simply. * “It’s got to be right for us and Mimi, Mimi should be there for it,  she’s too much a part of, of us to, to not be included, You see?” *  His breath is still heavy and his hard on is almost painful and his body aches for Reid but at the same time, his heart beats for Mimi’s presence in this. Clearly, it does, or his heart would not have sunken so in acknowledgment of her absence.*

 

*Reid swallows, trying to catch his breath. He leans his face into Jackson’s hand, still longing for Jackson’s touch. He studies Jackson, listening intently. When Jackson says it’s not the right time, Reid’s passion dissipates into sadness. Jackson kisses him, a sweet, tender kiss, but the rejection stings. He drops his head, unable to maintain his gaze upon Jackson’s face. His erection begins to flag and his mind is flooded with all the things he might have done wrong to cause the change in Jackson’s demeanor. He rests his hands on the table, on either side of Jackson. Then Jackson talks about Mimi. Reid still can’t bring himself to look up, but Jackson’s words make sense. Mimi is a part of them and Reid wishes she were there. He leans forward, lays his forehead on Jackson’s shoulder, and closes his eyes.* “I understand.” *He speaks quietly. Yes, Jackson’s words make sense, and Reid’s heart agrees, but he can’t help the rejection still stings. He sighs.* “Of course, I understand.” He finds himself feeling guilty for allowing things to go so far without Mimi’s presence.*

 

*Jackson senses Reid’s dejection and feels terrible now, he embraces Reid in a hug, running his hands up and down his sides and across his back. * “I’m sorry Reid, I’m sorry.” * He says softly against Reid’s ear.  He kisses Reid’s cheek and clasping his face again, bringing him back face to face.* “You’ve done nothing wrong, you’ve been god damn spectacular…you hear me? Forgive me, come back to me?” * He kisses Reid softly once * “& look…”* He doesn’t want their hard-ons to go to waste or that energy they had. He eases forward, guiding Reid back off him gently to stand and he gets off the table. He feels how sore his backside is momentarily distracting him. With Reid stood in front of him now, he runs his hand down his own body sensuously and takes his cock in hand. He looks down at Reid’s flagging hard on, bites his lip and says playfully but gently…* “You know what we could do? What..what I’d really love to see now, though I got no right to ask?”.

 

*Reid hums a lighter sigh as Jackson hugs him. He so loves affection and wonders if Jackson is aware how easily he is manipulated by tender affections. Jackson’s touches are a comfort and his voice soothing, but Reid’s bruised heart and ego do not relinquish their pains easily. The pain always festers. Still, he looks deep into Jackson’s gorgeous blue eyes and smiles softly at the kindness of Jackson’s words.

 He steps backward as Jackson guides him, shuffling backward with his undergarment and trousers still pooled around his ankles, to give Jackson space to stand unhindered. Reid frowns at Jackson’s obvious discomfort and opens his mouth to inquire after Jackson’s backside, but then Jackson’s attention is drawn to their crotches. He finds Jackson is still hard, but blushes with embarrassment when he realizes his own erection is half faded. Reid feels ridiculous. The urge to retreat, to turn around and pull up his pants to cover his rejection and embarrassment, is incredibly strong. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to steady himself. Jackson has been kind, he tells himself, and there is no reason to run away now.* “What is it you desire, my love?”

*He brushes the back of his hand across his mouth, swallows some of his anxiety, and raises his gaze to meet Jackson’s.* “What is it you wish to see?” *He smiles warmly at Jackson. Jackson, who despite all still manages to look sensual and playful.*

 

*Jackson is relieved to see a warm smile on Reid’s face, he knows how awkward this all must be for him but god, he loves how improper Reid looks, standing there with his trousers & undies around his ankles /knees.  He loves him for how open he’s being and how receptive. * “Do you know how much you turn me on? Oh my….” *Jackson smiles a little wickedly whilst admiring Reid’s large and well-endowed body before him. His broad and hairy chest, the musculature of his arms, his big strong hands at his sides, that look like they need something to hold. Even his scars are beautiful to Jackson. * “I’d like, well…” * Jackson leans a little against the table in a feline way, he pushes his right hip out some, giving a curve to his body and he slowly strokes himself with one hand whilst running his hand up his body, resting it on his collarbones. * “Two things, how about I give you two options and you choose which you prefer..?” *He raises an eyebrow.*

 

*Reid chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief at Jackson’s playfully wicked display, but his cock pulses when he catches Jackson’s gaze upon his body. He cannot help but return it. He watches Jackson’s defined musculature contract and release under tan skin as the doctor moves. Reid knows those lithe muscles are hard, coiled for violent action if need be, but so often used to heal instead. Such power coupled with such grace. And Jackson strokes himself, almost as if he’s bored or just wants something to occupy a fidgety hand. Still it’s sensual and Reid catches himself staring. Jackson was saying something about options.* “Options?” *Reid blinks at Jackson, wondering what could possibly be rattling around in his lover’s hedonistic mind.* “What is it you have in mind?” *Still feeling awkward, standing there in the buff. He fights the urge to cover himself with his hands.*

 

“Mmm options big guy.” * Jackson notes Reid’s gaze the way it travels over his body, it makes him feel sexy in his skin. * “I’d like, to watch you.” *His gaze travels down to Reid’s cock and he tilts his head and smiles and licks his top lip * “Watch how you do it, how you pleasure yourself. You can watch me do it too. Or…” * The hand on his collarbones moves then through his hair and then rests on chin, the fingers dancing over his lips thoughtfully, drawing attention to his mouth. * “Or I could kneel at your feet now and slip your cock in my mouth.” *He puts his forefinger between his lips and lightly lets it rest between his teeth. * “What do you say Reid? Your call.”

 

*The notion of Jackson’s mouth on him makes the heat return to Reid’s groin. He’s never received a blow job and he’s given exactly one, so his experience is limited, but his mind is lit with pleasurable possibilities. Jackson’s putting on a lewd display, too. Reid bites his lip. Can he really ask for that, he wonders, or is it really something that should be volunteered in the heat of the moment? Is Jackson only offering that because he feels guilty? He could simply choose the first option, but he can’t imagine Jackson would actually enjoy watching him pleasure himself. Would he even be capable of performing? The idea makes him nervous, but a little excited, too. It might be like taking a submissive role, something that’s tempted him since Mimi, and now Jackson, have both asked him to take an obviously exaggerated dominant role. He’s seen the look of pleasure on their faces and wondered what it might be like to be on the receiving end.

Maybe a combination of the two options? He ponders, then realizes he’s probably over thinking this, as he’s prone to do, and decides the safest course of action is to just go with the choice Jackson likes best. He clears his throat.* “Whichever option you find most agreeable, Captain.” *He looks down at himself and is relieved to find his cock hardening again. Taking a cue from Jackson, he wraps his fingers around his length and gives himself a squeeze.* “Mmm.” *He’s so sensitive after such prolonged foreplay, the heightened sensation in his cock teeters on discomfort.* “I find both options agreeable.”

 

*Jackson grins broadly and droops his head and then looks up at Reid from under his brows. * “Hmm alright…”* He watches as Reid takes hold of himself and squeezes and the little hum he makes, makes Jackson consider himself, what he wants more. To watch Reid pleasure himself would be revealing in a most interesting way, hot as hell too and to watch while he’s watching Jackson do the same thing? mmmmf but, the look of Reid’s magnificent cock in Reid’s hand also makes him salivate and think about the position of power & trust that having Reid’s manhood in his mouth, puts him in. He breathes in deep, his chest rising and falling and moves to Reid, sliding his hands onto Reid’s hips, looking down and then looking into his eyes. He leans up and darts his tongue against Reid’s lip teasingly. He grins and then sinks down and kneels on the floor right at Reid’s feet. Running his hands up Reid’s thighs.*

 

*That patented Jackson look. Reid can’t help but grin. It’s such a disarming gaze. He’s sure Jackson knows it, too, and does it on purpose, but that’s doesn’t hinder its efficacy at all. Jackson’s a born charmer and his charms work on Reid just as well as anyone else. Jackson is impossible. Reid shakes his head in amusement. Ever so slowly, ever so lightly, he runs his fingertips up his shaft and over the head of his cock. He watches as Jackson deliberates. Then Jackson walks over, sliding his hands over Reid’s hips, teasing Reid with a darting tongue to his lips, and then kneeling on the floor in front of him. His mind blanks as he realizes Jackson’s intentions. His hand stills on his cock. A drop of precum leaks out of him and glistens on his forefinger. Jackson’s touching him again, running his hands up Reid’s thighs, and Reid gazes down at him with nothing but love and affection.* “You don’t have to do this.” *He shakes his head at Jackson.* “Do not feel obligated, please, Matthew. You don’t… owe… me anything…” *He winces at his word choice, but couldn’t think of a better word for it in the heat of the moment. “…and, no one’s…” *He searches for the proper words, suddenly nervous again.* “My experience with you was my first, of this nature.” *He concentrates on the feel of Jackson’s hands. Mimi and Jackson have magical touches.*

 

*Jackson smiles sweetly, almost sadly at Reid’s words, Reid,  _you’re pulling at my heartstrings_  here! * “Damn it, Edmund.” *He says sweetly*, “Can’t you see how much I want to? There’s no sense of obligation here darlin’ just pure fucking want…” *He brings his lips to the tip of Reid’s cock and licks once first, slowly over the head along it’s, now shiny with precum, slit. He makes sure to gaze up at Reid whilst doing this, tasting the salty fluid. * “How’s that darlin’?” He murmurs after swallowing and gazes at Reid’s cock, biting his lip, grinning and running his hands firmly up the backs of Reid’s thighs to get both his hands full of Reid’s ass. His eyes dart from Reid’s cock to his eyes. * “You want more? If you want more, put it in my mouth.”

 

*Tilts his head at Jackson when curses. Then he smiles, sheepishly, when Jackson voices his desire. But, when Jackson moves his mouth to the head of Reid’s cock and licks him, Reid forgets how to breathe. His cock is so sensitive and Jackson passes his soft, wet, and hot tongue right over the slit. Reid is sure he’s never seen anything more erotic. In a second all else is forgotten. His mouth drops open, his gaze glued to Jackson’s mouth.* “Oh…” *The quiet sound is one of surprise and pleasure. Jackson’s hands run up the back of his legs to his ass, and now it’s Reid’s turn to feel what it’s like to be groped. He’s not sure if he’s ever felt more desired and he loves it.

 His hips rock forward with Jackson’s grip and he clenches his buttocks just to feel the power behind Jackson’s hands. Just to feel Jackson’s grip on him. He wonders if this is what it feels like when he gropes Mimi and Jackson. It’s another first, being gripped like this, and he finds himself wanting Jackson to assert himself even more. His breath deepens, then Jackson asks if he wants more. Reid nods, staring into Jackson’s eyes. He tries to say 'yes,’ but he cannot find his voice and ends up mouthing the word. Reid’s cock pulses when Jackson tells him to put his cock in Jackson’s mouth. Again Reid nods. He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself, his own fist still clamped on his cock, before subtly pushing his hips forward and ever so gently pressing the head of his cock against Jackson’s lips. He is so hard. It aches. He removes his hand, letting his cock rest there, and looks at Jackson in wonder and excitement, his pupils dilated in his lust and his skin flush.* “Is that alright?” *The words are barely a whisper.*

 

*Jackson smiles slow, Reid’s cock pressed up against his lips but not daring to try to enter. Jackson nods a little and squeezes Reid’s meaty buttocks, not hard just firmly, getting a good grip. So round and beefy. At another time they will be ripe for a punishment too if Reid desires it.  Jackson parts his lips slowly, making an 0 shape & mouths the tip very lightly allowing his hot breath to tease the skin, then releasing one of Reid’s buttocks, he grasps Reid’s cock, holding it close to his mouth, but not in it. Looking in Reid’s eyes again he says softly like a purr. * “I said put it in my mouth darlin’. Do it how you want, take your time or hurry it along, my mouth is all yours.” *  He removes his hand from Reid’s cock, putting his lips to the tip in readiness again, and he reaches down to his own still achingly hard cock and lightly grasps it,  ready to start stroking when Reid makes his moves.*

 

*Reid smiles along with Jackson, then gasps when Jackson squeezes his cheeks. Again he clenches his buttocks, this time humming his approval. He decides then and there anytime Jackson wants to grope him, he’s free to do so. All of Reid’s faculties are directed to his cock the moment Jackson mouths the tip. The heat of his breath is so inviting. Then Jackson’s hand is on his cock and Reid grunts, his cock twitching in Jackson’s hand. This is torture, he’s sure of it. It looks as if Jackson’s taking a certain pleasure in forcing him to act, but Reid’s hesitation is because he has never done this before and has no idea what is proper behavior. His uncertainty, however, when coupled with Jackson’s confidence, adds to his excitement.

 He acknowledges Jackson’s directions with a nod, briefly making eye contact before his gaze is drawn again to his cock at Jackson’s mouth. Part of him wants to shove himself inside, but he would never do that to Jackson. He decides to go slow. Jackson removes his hand from his cock, placing it on his own, and Reid understands Jackson is waiting for him.* “Alright…” *He says more to himself than anything, and ever so gently pushes his hips forward, pressing the tip of his cock against Jackson’s mouth. His buttocks clench as he feels the pressure of Jackson’s lips.*

 

*Jackson opens his mouth to take in the head of Reid’s cock, he’s just going to allow Reid to go as fast or slow as he wants. As he enters Jackson’s mouth, Jackson lets his tongue rest on the underside of the head, he’ll be ready to move his tongue as and when Reid dares to enter more length. Jackson slowly runs his left hand down his own length and hums and feels Reid clench his buttocks. He gives Reid’s right buttock a little slap.*

 

*Reid watches his cock push into Jackson’s mouth, at an agonizingly slow pace, and his own mouth drops open. The hot, wet heat of it. The feel of Jackson’s tongue under his cock. He’s never felt anything like it and he groans, taking another deep breath to steady himself. And then Jackson slaps his right cheek. Not hard, a little slap, but it startles Reid.* Oh! *His hips jerk forward and he shoves another two inches of his length into Jackson’s mouth. He freezes then, both to allow Jackson time to adjust and to regain his self-control. His skin tingles from the slap. It’s yet another new experience and it makes him want to lose control. He’s panting, his legs tremble just a bit, and he squeezes his eyes closed. Blindly, he reaches for Jackson’s head. He needs to be able to touch him. Reid slides his fingers into Jackson’s hair. It’s a caress, not a grab, but his hands are shaky and he fumbles just a bit.* “…Jesus…” *He breathes between pants, eyes still closed.*

 

*Jackson moans a little when Reid flinches at the slap to his buttock and pushes himself deeper into Jackson’s mouth. oh sweet fuck, look at that face of his…lost to sensation,  Jackson watches his expressions and when Reid puts his hands in Jackson’s hair shakily and utters that soft profanity, it’s a green light. Jackson begins to rub his tongue up and down the underside of length that’s now in his mouth. He applies more pressure to his own cock, smoothing the skin of it up and down and strokes over the head, he tenses his own buttocks and can’t help but move his hips too. All the while he watches Reid’s face for direction.*

 

*Reid can feel Jackson moan, feel the vibration of it in his shaft, but then Jackson moves his tongue and Reid’s eyes spring open. He makes eye contact with Jackson, adoration in his gaze, and whimpers. He bites his lower lip and his fingers tighten in Jackson’s hair. Having steadied himself, he resumes slowly entering Jackson’s mouth. He doesn’t imagine Jackson will be able to take his full length and watches Jackson’s face for any sign of discomfort.*

 

*There, Reid’s eyes check him and he feels a shiver run through him. He gives a small nod to Reid let him know he can take a bit more and then he applies more suck with his lips and moves his tongue in circular motions on the underside and sides of Reid’s cock as Reid moves. He loves Reid’s scent as his pubic hair gets closer to Jackson’s face. He moans a little more as the pressure builds in his own loins and he slaps Reid’s buttock again a bit harder this time. Jackson doesn’t have much longer before he’s going to come and his body is starting to quiver. Having his mouth forced open wide like this puts tingles in his throat too heightening the overall sensation of orgasmic build taking hold of his body.*

 

*Reid catches Jackson’s nod, and is comforted to know he’s okay, that it’s not too much for his lover. He moans again, letting his head fall back, as Jackson sucks and runs his tongue over his length. Then Jackson slaps his ass harder and he cries out, his hips jerking forward again. When he looks down he finds Jackson has taken his whole length. He pulls back with a whimper until the tip of his cock is seated in Jackson’s mouth. With gentle, shallow thrusts he pushes the head and ridge of his cock in and out of the ring of Jackson’s lips. His brow is creased with his pleasure and he’s breathing hard now, his mouth hanging open as he watches Jackson masturbate. He has a request. He’s a little embarrassed to ask, but he musters himself.* “Harder?” *He whispers, and feels his cock throb.* “Would you? Slap me harder?”

 

*Jackson’s breath is hard through his nose, it’s fast and deep too, his moans are muffled but becoming more frequent as Reid partially withdraws and then enters.  He stops stroking himself momentarily to prolong his own agony some more and he hears Reid make the request to slap him harder. God! His voice sounds raw and thick with need and so Jackson, with a glint in his eye, slaps Reid’s buttock harder and when his hand lands back on Reid’s flesh, he digs his fingers in some, squeezing tight.*

 

“Oh, God!” *Reid yelps and thrusts his hips forward, pushing his cock back into Jackson’s hot mouth. He groans loud, letting his head fall back again, and pulls out of Jackson’s mouth. This time he pushes back in, stroking himself with Jackson’s mouth. The sting of Jackson’s hand, the way he’s grabbing his flesh, it feels so domineering. Reid cannot help but want to submit, to give Jackson whatever he wishes. Pressure builds in his loins and muscles all over his body tighten as his stroke lengthens.* “Oh, Matthew…”

 

*With each push Reid makes into Jackson’s mouth, Jackson groans in his throat, Reid’s cock is so thick, and fills his mouth entire. Jackson’s throat makes lewd wet sounds with Reid’s moves and as Jackson moves his tongue at speed.  When Reid sighs 'Matthew’, Jackson is spurred on and with his right hand, slaps Reid’s buttock hard again. He feels the pressure in his cock heighten in sublime waves. He’s going to come before Reid,  _damnit…oh well…can’t be helped now_. He feels himself shudder and his hips buck against his own grasp. His eyes widen  & then shut tight as he moans loudly, though muffled with cock, his come spurts out over his left hand and a little on his own thigh. Waves still shudder through him, but he keeps his grip on Reid’s buttock and his mouth around Reid’s cock. He blinks rapidly looking up at Reid and sighs around Reid’s still flesh and then sucks harder, determined to make Reid come too.*

 

*The sound of Jackson’s slap fills the room and Reid cries out again, the sting of it pouring more adrenaline into his veins and carrying his pleasure to a new height. But the pressure on his cock changes. He opens his eyes, looks down at Jackson, and realizes Jackson has reached his peak. Jackson falters in his own pleasure, but, bless him, he looks like he’s trying to soldier on. Reid’s heart aches. He wants Jackson to enjoy his climax, too. He withdraws his cock from Jackson’s mouth as quickly as possible without scraping teeth, moaning at the loss of delicious heat.

 With some lack of grace, he drops to his knees in front of Jackson and smiles fondly at him. Reid leans forward on his hands and kisses Jackson. He kisses Jackson’s mouth, his cheek, his nose, and his forehead.* “Thank you.” *He whispers in Jackson’s ear, trying not to pant too harshly. Then he scoots in closer to Jackson so he may wrap his hand around the nape of Jackson’s neck. Staring into Jackson’s eyes, Reid spreads his thighs, giving Jackson a front row seat, and begins to stroke his hot cock. His smile fades as he masturbates for Jackson, his face contorting with pleasure. Reid’s trousers and undergarment are tangled around his calves, restricting his overall movement, but he pays them no mind. He’s too focused on his own cock and the man in front of him.*

 

*Jackson is surprised and somewhat bereft at Reid’s withdrawal,  but grateful that it allows him to sag and moan loudly this time, as again, another shudder wracks his body and more cum spurts from his cock over his hand. _Oh Reid, sweet sweet Reid_. As Reid drops to his knees, Jackson pants and blinks and sighs… * “Oh Reid…fuck…I’m sorry…”* But Reid has come to him and is kissing him, his mouth, his cheek, his nose and forehead, making him chuckle very softly and hears Reid say 'thank you’. He feels his heart tug.  _Thank me? I’ve not even gotten you off yet Reid you big gorgeous bear…damnit._

 But what’s this? As Reid brings himself closer on his knees before Jackson, he puts his hand to the nape of Jackson’s neck bringing his face up close, staring into his eyes like he couldn’t be more serious about anything in his life!  Reid takes up option 1.  _How fucking marvelous_ …Jackson grins and licks his lips and watches raptly. _Oh my,_ as he looks down between their bodies, the spread of those powerful thighs… That big hand wrapped around that big cock.* “Reid…Edmund, yes..that’s it” * He grins again & nods encouragingly and kisses Reid’s open mouth.*

 

*Reid feels the heat of a flush wash up his neck and over his face. He hadn’t recognized the full lewd nature of his position or action until Jackson spoke those encouraging words. He tries not to be self-conscious and to focus on the intense look in Jackson’s eyes. Reid squeezes his shaft, moaning loudly for Jackson, then smooths his palm over the head of his cock. It’s so sensitive it’s almost too much pleasure, almost uncomfortable. He reaches up for the bottle on the table and douses his hand and cock with the oil. Then he resumes kneeling in front of Jackson, his trousers and undergarment twisted around his lower legs, and his gaze finding Jackson’s as he starts to stroke himself.

 He starts at the pace he maintained in Jackson’s mouth, but after less than a minute he’s pumping his thick meat hard. There’s a wet slapping noise with each jerk and his chest heaves.* “Oh, God, Matthew…” *His grip tightens on Jackson’s shoulder and he rotates his hips forward to thrust his cock into his fist.* “Ohhh!” *He almost shouts, the muscles of his body contracting as his breath stutters. Reid squeezes his eyes closed and finally climaxes, his cock pulsating as stream after thick stream of ejaculate coats his hand and he emits one, long powerful moan. Then he sinks forward, resting his forehead against Jackson’s shoulder.* “Oh… Oh, God, Captain… ” *He cannot seem to find any other words. His body jerks with an aftershock. Twice. He pumps himself at a languid pace, working through the remainder of his orgasm. Then he squeezes his shaft a few times, forcing himself to gasp and his body to twitch as the sensitive nerves are stimulated beyond capacity, but he’s learned discomfort can sometimes mean pleasure. He releases his cock and grasps for Jackson’s hand, placing it on his shaft.* “Please…” *He whimpers, his face buried in Jackson’s shoulder.* “Please.”

 

*Jackson strokes Reid’s face a moment. then with his free hand, lifts it to face him again. He nods at Reid and looks at his face tenderly,  strokes the hair on his forehead back, then kisses him before beginning to slide his left hand on Reid’s cock up the shaft and then down…*” Like this Reid? You want this? Show me.”

 

*Reid turns his face into Jackson’s touch. Then he lifts his head at Jackson’s direction, biting his lower lip at the affection Jackson shows him. His chest heaves as he works to catch his breath. Jackson moves his hand and Reid squirms, moaning. He places a hand over Jackson’s to still it. Then he squeezes his hand, causing Jackson’s to tighten around his still semi-hard cock. He stares into Jackson’s eyes and mewls. The muscles in his abdomen tense and his hips stutter.* “Matthew!“ *The noise Reid emits is nothing short of a whine. He squeezes Jackson’s hand a second time, a little harder. Again his hips jerk and he whimpers, wishing he could bury his face in Jackson’s neck.*

 

*Jackson’s mouth falls open in a sigh as Reid presses Jackson hand against Reid’s cock and he watches as Reid shudders some more. Jackson hums soothingly as Reid says his name again. He shuffles forward as close as he can and now wraps his left arm around Reid’s back in an embrace, kissing his neck, not moving his hand from Reid’s cock until Reid’s finished.  He kisses Reid’s cheek, his lips and smiles. * "You’re beautiful.” *He presses his forehead to Reid’s and then nuzzles Reid’s nose a little with his own.*

 

*The last waves of bliss fade and Reid finally catches his breath. He feels like putty, eagerly moving into Jackson’s embrace and closing his eyes when they kiss.* “Clearly your faculties have been impeded…” *He playfully responds to Jackson’s comment. Reid gently lifts their hands from his cock, hissing because the nerves are overly sensitive now, and peeks through one eye to grab his discarded shirt. He wipes his hand off. Then he cleans Jackson’s hand. Once done he wraps his arms around Jackson and sighs. He’ll accept this, sitting on the floor half trussed with his trousers around his calves, but where he really wants to be is upstairs. He pictures them laying together, arms and legs tangled, holding each other in a fond, relaxed embrace. And Mimi’s there. The warmth of the scene washes over him and he gives Jackson a little squeeze, smiling softly. Then he lowers his head, nestling his face into the crook of Jackson’s neck.* “Thank you.” *He whispers.*

 

*Jackson chuckles softly at Reid’s comment about his faculties. Perhaps it was too much of a thing to say to a large, very traditional, masculine man like Reid but, in the moment it was the truth. In fact, he’s thought it of Reid for many, many years, it’s a wonderful thing to be able to say it freely now. When Reid moves their hands off his cock and wipes himself and Jackson’s hand with his own shirt, Jackson just watches. It’s kind of nice having Reid take the caring role there, wiping away the come from his hand as well, with deference. Reid rests his head then against Jackson’s neck and whispers a thank you, such a small word, but such a big impact here now. Jackson wraps his arms around Reid and rests his head against Reid’s, his heart thuds loudly in his chest and he feels a lump in his throat but he’s so, so happy. He runs his hands up and down Reid’s back slowly and firmly, soothingly.* “Thank you too.” *His voice not much more than a croak. Then he kisses Reid’s shoulder.* “But we should move darlin’. You’re gonna get stiff legs and, well, my ass isn’t so comfortable either.” *He chuckles.*

 

*Reid hums at the affection Jackson shows him. He expects he’ll never get used to these displays of affection, but he doesn’t really with warmth, and give the world a happier façade. Reid wants those moments to always be special to him, not common place.

 In return, he massages his fingers into the hard muscle of Jackson’s back. Jackson returns his thank you, but his voice sounds off and Reid’s about to pull away to see what is wrong when Jackson places a kiss on his shoulder. Reid sighs. Jackson suggests they move. Reid’s body agrees. He’s starting to get stiff and his right buttock is a little tender. It’s then it occurs to him the marks he’s no doubt left on Jackson’s rear.* “Perhaps I should look you over.” *He pulls out of their embrace and eases back onto his bum, groaning a little as he finally straightens his legs out.* “Let me see?” *Reid leans back on his elbows.*

 

*Jackson smiles* “I’m sure it’s fine Reid, but if you want an excuse to look at my ass again, sure thing.” *He chuckles and with a bit of a groan, because his knees are stiff, he crawls forward near to Reid’s left side near his chest, and then turns so his back is to Reid. He kneels upright so Reid can see the state of his ass.* “Well?” *He sighs and then tenses his buttocks one at a time, his right then his left, making them jig and looks over his shoulder at Reid with a sly look.* “What’s the damage?”

 

“Do I need excuses?” *Reid replies playfully. He sits up and peers at Jackson’s bouncing behind.* “Tsk, tsk.” *He rolls his eyes.* “You are insatiable, aren’t you?” *He caresses Jackson’s tender cheeks with his fingertips. They are both quite red. The hickey has not faded and it’s clear it will be visible for a least a few days. Each cheek has several round pink marks from the spoon as well. Reid frowns over his handiwork. Then he rolls onto his side, fans his fingers over Jackson’s hip, and places several soft, hot-breathed kisses upon Jackson’s arse as if to apologize to his flesh.* “You’ll have evidence to show Mimi, there’s no denying it.”

 

*Jackson nods and smiles again saucily at the 'insatiable’ comment and 'mmmms’ as Reid strokes his skin. Reid’s deductions sound about right, he feels satisfied with himself and knows it will delight Mimi when she sees it. He chuckles softly at the kisses Reid bestows on his reddened buttocks * “Good. She’ll be satisfied with that I’m sure.” *He drawls and then turning around to face Reid, leans over him and kisses him again, running his hand through Reid’s hair.* “Come on, let’s get up. I reckon we should go back to mine…now… and see her.” *He kisses Reid’s forehead and then rests back on his haunches. Looking at Reid with hope and enthusiasm.* “It’s Saturday, you don’t have to be up in the morning, you could stay over and we could continue this, with Mimi. You and Me and Mimi in our bed again. All night. Say you’ll come.” *He raises his eyebrows and tilts his head in a puppy dog fashion.*

 

*Reid returns the kiss, smiling part way through when Jackson runs fingers through his hair. It sends a tingle across his scalp and suddenly he’s wondering what it would be like for someone to tug on his hair. What have these two done to his mind? He chuckles and watches Jackson move away. Reid stretches out on his back, with his head propped up on his hands.* “It is Saturday, isn’t it?” *The image of the three of them cuddled in bed returns to his mind. He smiles wistfully, aching to feel them both in his arms. Their touches, their voices, their comfort.* “Oh, you with your needling, handsome charms. How could I turn down such an invitation? I would be delighted, of course, if you think Mimi would have me unannounced.”

 

“Honey she’d have you any which way she can!” *His head moves from side to side as he says it comically and then grins, happy that Reid accepts.* “Let’s wash up, grab something to eat and then go.” *He slowly rises to his feet with a bit of a groan, closing one eye tight and wincing at the stiffness in his joints. He shakes his legs out one at a time and stretches his arms out. Then he extends his right arm out to Reid. Offering his hand to help Reid up.* “Allow me to assist you, Sir.” *And grins charmingly.*

 

*Reid lies there, watching Jackson move, and smiles fondly at him. Jackson’s little quirks are so endearing. The facial expressions, the noises he makes, the way he moves. Reid pulls himself into a sitting position and takes Jackson’s hand.* “If I must.” *It’s Reid’s turn to groan as he’s pulled to his feet. He bends each of his knees in turn. Then he twists to try to get a look at his own buttocks, curious if his right cheek is any shade of pink.* “Is my skin flush as well?” *He asks Jackson as he tries to peer at himself rather awkwardly.*

 

*Jackson watches as Reid looks pretty comical twisting about to see if he can see his own buttocks. Jackson puts his right hand on Reid’s shoulder and moves around him, behind him, and inspects Reid’s backside. He runs his hand over both Reid’s buttocks and yes his right cheek is quite red but nothing that will last much more than a day or two at most.* "It is yes, you can quite clearly see my finger marks actually…” *He chuckles.* "Another something to amuse our muse.”

 

*Goosebumps rise over the skin of Reid’s buttocks. He laughs.* “Really! What will she think of us?” *He bends down, pulling up his undergarment first and next, his trousers.* “I will need a fresh shirt.” *He finishes buttoning his trousers and runs a hand through his hair. Then gathers up his shirt and waistcoat.* “I’m afraid we won’t find much to eat here. We could stop on the way? Perhaps bring Mimi something as well?” *He stops at the doorway to look at Jackson before going to fetch a new shirt.*

 

*Jackson nods and smiles affectionately watching him move whilst he gathers his own clothing and begins to redress. When at the door, Reid makes the suggestion about food, he likes how Reid immediately considers Mimi where he had failed to…* “Sure, sounds good Reid!”

 

*Reid nods.* “The washing basins are upstairs, if you care to join me?”*

 

*Jackson grins again.* “Right behind you!” The words 'Join me’ make his heart happy. Jackson hopes he will always be welcome to join Reid from here on whatever it may be, where ever it may be. He follows Reid out the room with a spring in his step placing his hand on the small of Reid’s back as Reid leads the way.*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
